Maple War
by Petit-Arc-en-Ciel
Summary: Avec son nom pour seul souvenir, Matthew est plongé dans un univers où un tyran nommé Canada contrôle le monde avec une poigne de fer. Comment arrêter Maple War, cette guerre qui détruit les nations une à une depuis près de six ans, alors que Matthew doit trouver les perles de ses souvenirs ? (PruCan)
1. C1 : Le Réveil

**Titre : Maple War**

**Résumé : Avec son nom pour seul souvenir, Matthew est plongé dans un univers où un tyran nommé Canada contrôle le monde avec une poigne de fer. Comment arrêter Maple War, cette guerre qui détruit les nations une à une depuis près de six ans, alors que Matthew doit trouver les perles de ses souvenirs ?**

**Pairings : PruCan (principal)**

**Rating : M**

**WARNINGS : Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

**A/N : Et non, je ne mets pas à jour mes autres histoires. J'ai tout perdu, et honnêtement ça me déprime. La technologie n'est pas fiable ! J'écris depuis chez mon père, j'essaierais de le faire toutes les deux semaines ...**

**Je peaufine cette histoire depuis 7 mois. Le premier chapitre me déçoit un peu, mais voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on n'écrit pas pendant longtemps …**

**C'est un univers différent, vous allez le voir au fur et à mesure.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Maple War**

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

_Le noir._

_Partout._

_Les ténèbres._

_Où est la lumière ?_

_Il me manque quelque chose …_

_Ou alors … Est-ce quelqu'un ?_

_Il me manque quelqu'un ?_

_Je ne sais plus …_

_Qui suis-je ?_

_Je suis … Un garçon …_

_Matthew … Matthew Williams ! C'est mon nom !_

**XxXxX**

Quelqu'un lui frappait dans le ventre. Il était allongé sur le dos sur une surface dure, et puisqu'elle était froide, il supposa qu'il s'agissait de pierre, et qu'il n'était pas là depuis longtemps.

Un autre coup vint lui frapper les côtes. Il se sentait revenir à lui, mais n'avait pas encore assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux. Son ventre lui faisait mal … Il devait avoir des bleus ...

Soudain, à sa tempe, il entendit le bruit d'un revolver dont on retirait la sécurité. Il ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, et jeta son regard paniqué tout autour de lui sans faire de mouvements brusques.

Il se trouvait dans une grotte au plafond haut et couvert de stalactites couleur sable. La caverne était éclairée de lanternes à huile. Il paniqua immédiatement se demandant comment il était arrivé là. Quelqu'un l'attrapa par le col et le mit debout. Le garçon déglutit alors qu'il tombait nez à nez avec un albinos à la peau de marbre blanc et aux cheveux aux pointes argentées. Le plus impressionnant cependant, étaient ses yeux, d'un rouge rubis rappelant la couleur du sang.

Et cet inconnu pointait un revolver contre sa tempe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?! Demanda-t-il avec un accent allemand fort prononcer.

Était-il en Allemagne ? L'endroit ne lui disait rien du tout. Mais s'il était en Allemagne, l'inconnu lui aurait adressé la parole en allemand …

- Répond-moi ! Hurla-t-il en lui donnant un coup de fusil dans la joue, l'ouvrant légèrement.

Le garçon paniqua et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Tout de suite, le pire des scénarios lui vint en tête. Il devait sûrement avoir remonter le temps et était maintenant prisonnier des allemands pendant la seconde Guerre Mondiale !

- Je sais que tu sais parler, Canada ! Continua l'étranger.

Canada ? C'était un nom de pays ça … Il n'était pas Canada … Non, il était quelqu'un d'autre …

- Ma … commença-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

L'inconnu serra plus fort son col en le rapprochant de lui.

- « Ma » quoi ? Hissa-t-il entre ses dents.

- Ma … tthew … Je m'appelle M-Matthew …

Cette réplique lui donna droit à un autre coup de crosse, cette fois au dessus de l'œil, renversant une paire de lunettes qu'il ne savait même pas qu'il portait.

- Je sais que tu es Canada ! J'ai entendu assez d'histoire à ton sujet …

Matthew secoua la tête, souffrant en silence, malgré ses larmes qui lui piquaient la joue.

- M-Matthew Williams, insista-t-il.

L'inconnu plissa les yeux avant de le relâcher brusquement sur le sol. Matthew tomba sur les fesses, puis sa tête reçu un violent coup de pierre, qui l'assomma.

**XxXxX**

_Encore …_

_Le noir …_

_Je n'aime pas ça … Où est la lumière ?_

_Je suis Matthew Williams … Mais d'où est-ce que je viens ?_

_Je …_

- Canada !

_Je suis perdu …_

- Canada !

_Je n'ai aucun souvenir …_

- CANADA !

Matthew ouvrit les yeux en sursautant. Une douleur phénoménale lui frappa l'échine et le crâne. Il était accroché les bras en croix dans une espèce de cellule ronde toute en pierre grise. Cela ressemblait fortement à un donjon ou à un cachot, comme on les voyait dans les films sur la Rome ou la Grèce antique.

- Tu reviens enfin à toi …

Le garçon regarda à sa droite où un homme blond au yeux émeraude se tenait bien droit. Il portait une tenue militaire verte de la seconde guerre, ce qui fit de nouveau paniquer Matthew. Sa vision était trouble, il n'avait pas ses lunettes.

- Oh, alors moi tu me reconnais, n'est-il pas ?

Il parlait avec un accent anglais et son attitude allait à merveille avec son lieu d'origine. Il s'approcha de Matthew. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, mais était bien plus impressionnant. Ses sourcils aussi étaient imposants.

- O-Où suis-je ? Demanda Matthew.

Il regarda en l'air. Les mur était haut et il n'y avait pas de lumière autre que celle des torches qui flambaient à hauteur du sol. Un peu plus loin et lui faisant face, il y avait un porte en bois massif qui semblait peser une tonne. Il regarda finalement son corps et vit qu'il portait une espèce d'uniforme scolaire, avec une chemise blanche et une cravate bleue, assortie à son pantalon à carreaux.

- Chez toi, Canada. Ceci est ta nouvelle chambre.

Le visage de Matthew dû s'effondrer, car le blondinet fit un pas en arrière, l'air décomposé. Matthew pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait jamais eut aussi peur de sa vie. Enfin, peut-être que si, mais il ne se souvenait de rien autre que son nom.

- Et bien, _lad, _je ne savais pas que tu était encore doté d'émotions …

Matthew secoua la tête.

- Laissez-moi partir ! Je n'ai rien fait !

L'inconnu eut l'audace de lui rire au nez.

- Ha ! Rien fait ? Tu as décimé la terre de ton propre frère ! Mais tu as raison, ce n'était pas grand chose, _isn't it ?_

- Ce n'est pas moi ! J-Je … Je n'ai même pas de frère !

L'inconnu croisa les bras, et leva les sourcils.

- Tu n'as _**plus**_ de frère. Du moins, c'est ce qu'Amérique continue de dire.

Matthew fronça les sourcils sans comprendre. Son crâne lui donnait l'impression d'être coupé en deux. Il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'il se passait. D'abord Canada, maintenant Amérique … Pourquoi lui parlait-on comme s'il était un pays ? Il sentait que cela ne servirait à rien de discuter avant qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi il était là et comment s'en sortir.

- Q-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Il voulait une voix curieuse, mais cela sortit comme un craquement faible et pitoyable.

- Tu as oublier qui t'as partiellement éduqué ?

Plus on lui répondait moins il comprenait. C'était vraiment pénible. Donc cette personne l'avait éduqué ? Il était trop jeune pour être son père … Un oncle alors ? Ou un simple baby-sitter ?

- Maintenant réponds-moi, continua l'anglais, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Où étais-tu ?

- Je … Je comprends rien … L'albinos m'appelait Canada … et maintenant ça … Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Je veux rentrer chez moi …

Matthew se mit à pleurer de plus belle. L'homme en face de lui ne comprenait pas ses crises de larmes à en juger par son état de stupéfaction.

La porte en bois s'ouvrit violemment, s'écrasant contre le mur de pierre. L'albinos entra dans la pièce. Matthew se figea immédiatement, ne souhaitant pas revivre la même expérience que tout à l'heure. Il s'avança vers lui en plissant les yeux, visiblement, il analysait le comportement de Matthew, qui tremblait comme une feuille, ce qui contrastait avec la démarche assurée de l'albinos.

Il portait l'uniforme prussien de la seconde guerre, et bien que Matthew n'avait pas pris le temps de regarder les vêtements qu'il avait la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, il avait tout de même l'impression qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la même tenue.

Arrivé à sa hauteur, il emprisonna son visage entre ses mains gantées, le caressant doucement.

- Ressemble à Birdie … murmura-t-il, son accent chatouillant les oreilles de Matthew.

Il passa son nez dans le cou du garçon, le faisant rougir et frissonner.

- Sent comme Birdie …

Il le regarda dans les yeux en souriant malicieusement.

- Rougit comme Birdie …

Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de Matthew qui écarquilla les yeux. L'albinos fit passer sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du garçon et se détacha en souriant.

- Goûte comme Birdie …

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un temps incalculable. Matthew se sentait rougir sous ce regard insistant, et pourtant, il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher.

- Prusse, fit le blondinet qui jusque là était resté silencieux, quand tu auras finit de le molester, on pourra peut-être, hum … _I don't know … Maybe _… Continuer l'interrogatoire ?! Hurla-t-il, ce qui fit soupirer l'albinos.

- Angleterre, ce n'est pas Canada … dit-il en secouant la tête.

Angleterre ? Prusse ? Canada ? C'était une conspiration secrète ou quoi ? Des noms de codes, et ce Canada avait dû faire une grosse connerie.

- Comment ça « pas Canada » ? Tu viens de dire toi même qu'il était « comme Birdie » !

L'albinos, qui répondait au surnom de Prusse, soupira, visiblement lassé.

- J'ai d'autres choses à foutre, dit-il, mais si tu veux une preuve qu'il n'est pas Canada, je veux bien le déshabiller …

Matthew déglutit. Il n'allait quand même pas se faire violer ?! Ce n'était pas parce qu'il ressemblait à ce Canada, et qu'apparemment Prusse entretenait ce genre de relation avec ce type qu'il allait devoir subir la même chose !

Il secoua la tête alors que les mains de Prusse déboutonnaient sa chemise blanche et couverte de poussière.

- Kesesese~ ! Du calme … J'vais pas t'faire de mal, je suis bien trop génial pour ça … C'est comment ton p'tit nom ?

- M-Matthew …

Il lui sourit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Tu as un joli corps, Mattie …

Matthew baissa les yeux vers son torse nu. Il était couvert de bleus. Il se souvint que c'était Prusse qui les lui avait fait tout à l'heure, et se demanda un instant pourquoi il agissait différemment maintenant. Il rougit quand Prusse s'écarta de lui, dévoilant son corps à Angleterre.

- _Bloody hell ! No tatoo ?_s'exclama-t-il.

- Exactement, fit Prusse. Maintenant détache ce pauvre Matthew avant qu'il fasse une crise d'angoisse.

Matthew aimait la manière dont Prusse prononçait son nom « Match-ouh », c'était un accent que le garçon aimait beaucoup.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de tatouage ?! S'exclama Angleterre.

- Je pense qu'il vient du même endroit que Gilbert. Répondit Prusse en croisant les bras d'un air pensif.

Matthew suivait leur discussion comme un match de tennis. Gilbert, eh ? Enfin un nom normal ! Dans ces moments là, son bon sens lui disait qu'il valait mieux rester bouche fermée et suivre les événements d'un regard critique sans intervenir.

- Détache-le, fit Prusse en s'éloignant, marchant vers la sortie.

- _I can't, _Gilbert a les clefs …

- _Toll …_

Gilbert marcha en traînant des pieds jusqu'à la sortie et hurla dans ce qui ressemblait à des escaliers, également illuminés par des torches. Y avait-il l'électricité ?

- _GILBERT, KOMM HER SOFORT !_

Matthew sursauta sous le cri de Prusse. L'allemand était une langue impressionnante … On entendit un tumulte et quelqu'un râler alors qu'une personne descendait les escaliers en faisant un boucan phénoménal.

- _WAS__W__I__LL__ST__DU__, __PREUßEN __?! __ICH SCHLIEF !_

Une copie conforme de Prusse se pointa en croisant les bras. Il avait l'air plus jeune et plus agressif aussi. Il portait un pantalon de treillis kaki et un top noir. Ses cheveux étaient dans tout les sens, comme s'il venait de se lever. Matthew reconnu l'albinos l'ayant frappé à plusieurs reprises.

- Où sont les clefs ? Demanda Angleterre.

- En quoi ça te regarde _Arschloch? _cracha Gilbert.

Prusse le frappa derrière le crâne.

- Tu nous as ramené un civil, répondit Angleterre, alors le seul qui mérite l'insulte ici, c'est toi !

Gilbert regarda Matthew qui lui sourit tristement. Il avait les poignets endoloris et attendait avec impatience la libération. L'albinos ne lui rendit pas son sourire, il le mitrailla du regard à la place.

- C'est pas Canada ? Demanda-t-il dubitatif.

- _Nein, _les nations ont des tatouages représentant leur pays sur le torse. Mattie n'en a pas.

Gilbert fronça du nez et chercha après quelque chose dans sa poche. Matthew tentait toujours de comprendre la situation, mais préférait ne pas réagir aux informations qu'il emmagasinait. L'albinos sortit un trousseau de clefs et le lança à Angleterre qui l'attrapa sans même regarder. Il marcha d'un pas ferme vers Matthew et le détacha.

- _Sorry kid … _fit-il.

Le garçon retomba sur le sol sans le soutient de ses poignets. Ses jambes ne lui obéissaient pas correctement, et pourtant, il les sentait. Matthew se demanda s'il avait une commotion. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, avec le coup que Gilbert lui avait mis … Cela expliquerait pourquoi il avait du mal à se concentrer, et pourquoi sa tête tournait. Il eut soudainement la nausée et vomit sur le sol. Il avait l'estomac vide et se contenta de régurgiter sa bile. Prusse se hâta immédiatement à ses côtés.

- Ça va Mattie ? Rien de casser ?

- J'ai … J'ai un peu mal au crâne …

Prusse hocha la tête et l'aida à se relever. Matthew le sentit se frotter à lui, et cela le mit mal à l'aise. Il s'écarta un peu, et Prusse comprit le message.

- Il lui faut une chambre, dit Angleterre.

- On peut le mettre dans ma génialissime chambre, le lit est assez large pour deux … Kesesese~ !

- C'est ça, répondit l'anglais, pour que tu le viol pendant la nuit ? J'aurais plus confiance en France qu'en toi pour le loger …

Angleterre écarquilla les yeux comme s'il ne réalisait que maintenant ce qu'il venait de dire.

- _No way I just said that …_

- Apparemment si, répondit Gilbert qui tapait impatiemment du pied. Vous vous grouillez ? J'ai une génialissime sieste à faire et un entraînement juste après …

- On va le mettre dans la chambre en face de la mienne, dit Prusse en demandant à Matthew de monter sur son dos.

Matthew rougit mais obéit.

- _Was ?!_ S'exclama Gilbert, mais c'est ma chambre ça !

- Et oui, Gilbert, fit Angleterre, c'est Matthew le nouveau chouchou du campement, alors déblais tes affaires et vas dormir avec les _pigs, _je suis sûr que tu apprécieras leur compagnie plus que les nations n'apprécient la tienne.

Gilbert lui fit un doigt d'honneur et cracha au pied de Prusse et Matthew avant de remonter, sans doute vers son ancienne chambre. Matthew se crispa, il n'aimait pas s'imposer aux autres. De plus, Gilbert n'avait pas l'air de l'apprécier ...

- T'inquiète, Mattie, il s'en remettra. Fit Gilbert en avançant un peu. J'étais comme lui avant de rencontrer Birdie.

- Et tu l'es redevenu quand il est parti … ajouta Angleterre en le dépassant pour monter à son tour.

Matthew se demandait qui était ce Canada … Il avait l'air important … Il manquait des pièces du puzzle, mais sans doute allait-il en apprendre davantage une fois sortit de ce cachot de malheur. Prusse le porta jusqu'en haut des marches et le laissa redescendre sans que Matthew ne comprenne pourquoi. Peut-être était-il trop lourd …

- Mattie, dit-il, je viens de réaliser que tu ne comprend certainement pas ce qu'il se passe …

Matthew avait envie de crier « Tu n't'en rend compte que maintenant, _hoser _? », mais s'abstint.

- E-Effectivement … répondit-il timidement.

Prusse rougit et le serra dans ses bras.

- Aarg, t'es trop mignon tout timide comme ça !

Il se détacha brusquement et regarda ailleurs, l'air frustré. Il soupira comme pour se calmer et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible en allemand. Il mit son bras autour des épaules de Matthew et continua d'avancer dans le couloir.

- Bon, suis-moi, on va aller t'allonger sur mon lit le temps que Gilbert débarrasse son bordel. Tu dois avoir un tas de questions à poser … Et je suis sûr que France et Amérique seront comme des chiens en chaleur devant toi … Je vais nettoyer ton visage aussi … Gilbert est vraiment un con quand il s'y met …

Matthew hochait la tête. Il se fichait complètement de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se coucher et se réveiller. Parce qu'évidemment, tout cela n'était qu'un énorme cauchemar. Quand il se réveillera, il aura récupéré ses souvenirs …

**A/N : Un peu déçue du premier chapitre (c'était mieux dans ma tête), mais heureuse que ça soit terminé ! Je ne montre pas assez que Matthew ne se souvient de rien … et pas assez de descriptions non plus … Faut dire que j'ai pas trop le temps !**

**Mais je suis trop heureuse d'avoir pu écrire à nouveau ! Et j'ai dessiné une image pour cette fic, il faut juste que je la numérise :)**

**Je pars à Malte demain, super excitée !**

**Review svp ?**

**Traductions :**

_hoser __(canadien) : mélange de Hockey et Loser (perdant)_

_pigs __(anglais) : porcs_

_Was __(allemand) : quoi_

_No way I just said that __(anglais) : Pas possible que j'ai dis ça_

_Sorry kid __(anglais) : Désolé petit_

_Nein __(allemand) : non_

_Arschloch __(allemand) : Imbécile, trou du cul_

_WAS __W__I__LL__ST__DU__, __PREUßEN ?! __ICH SCHLIEF__(allemand) : Que veux-tu Prusse ?! __Je dormais_

_GILBERT, KOMM HER SOFORT !__(allemand) : Gilbert, viens ici immédiatement !_

_Toll __(allemand) : Fantastique, génial_

_I can'__t (anglais) : Je ne peux pas_

_Bloody hell ! No tatoo ?__(Anglais) : Bordel, pas de tatouages_

_I__ don't know … Maybe __(anglais) : Je n'sais pas … Peut-être_

_isn't it ? __(anglais) : n'est-il pas ?_

_Lad __(anglais) : l'ami, petit, gamin_


	2. C2 : Première Attaque

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : violence, gore**

**Disclaimer : J'ai vraiment plus d'imagination ... Je ne possède que ma dignité, et c'est pas grand chose ...**

**A/N : C'est pas vraiment confortable, mais c'est vrai que je me débrouille pas mal en écrivant avec mon GSM ... Je fais moins de faute, mais ça me prends plus de temps pour un simple chapitre ...**

**J'espère que ce n'est pas trop ennuyant, j'essaie de donner des détails, la description n'a jamais été mon point fort ...**

**Chapitre 2 : Première Attaque**

_J'ai mal ..._

_Ma tête me tue ..._

_Je suis dans un lit ... Celui de ... Prusse ?_

_Oh ..._

_Oui ..._

- J'espère que c'est une blague, aru !

_Je me souviens ..._

- Je rigolerais pas avec ça, bordel !

_C'est sa voix ... Prusse ..._

- Il n'y a que les idiots dans ton genre pour faire dormir quelqu'un avec une commotion !

_Et là ..._

_Angleterre ..._

_Il a l'air d'avoir des problèmes de gestion de colère ..._

- Si ça se trouve, aru, il est dans le coma !

_Je ne connais pas cette voix ..._

- Bon débarras !

_C'est Prusse ? Non ..._

_C'est Gilbert !_

_Il faut ... Que j'ouvre les yeux ..._

_Allez Matt !_

_Mais c'est trop dur ..._

_Je suis trop faible ..._

_Le noir ..._

_Comme à chaque fois ..._

_Je ... Je dois trouver la lumière, ma lumière ..._

_Mais pour l'instant ... Je vais dormir un peu ..._

_Je ne les entends même plus ..._

**XxXxX**

Matthew ouvrit les yeux doucement. Il était allongé sur le côté face à un mur de pierre beige clair. Il tendit la main vers la surface froide et l'effleura de ses doigts, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et vérifia que son mal de crâne soit passé avant de les ouvrir à nouveau.

Il sortit les bras de sous la fine couverture et s'assit sur le matelas qui n'était pas confortable du tout. Il regarda autour de lui et fut frappé par la pauvreté de l'endroit. Les murs étaient effrités et sales, tout comme le sol et les meubles en bois.

Comme dans la seule pièce où il avait précédemment mit les pieds, il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, et l'éclairage provenait de torches et bougies dispersées et placées à distances inégales à travers la chambre qui, Matthew s'en souvenait, appartenait à Prusse. Une paire de lunettes était posée sur la table de nuit. Il les mit et soupira.

Alors tout cela était bel et bien réel ? Il espérait encore se réveiller dans sa chambre, peu importait où c'était, ou au moins dans un endroit dans lequel il se sentirait en sécurité.

À sa gauche, une porte qu'il n'avait pas remarqué s'ouvrit en grinçant et une tête qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu lui sourit comme un enfant le matin de Noël. L'inconnu entra avec un plateau dans les mains.

Il était grand, bien battit et assez musclé. Il portait un uniforme couleur sable, un peu comme la pierre aux murs, et par dessus une veste d'aviateur en cuir marron. Ses cheveux étaient blonds et lui arrivaient aux oreilles. Il avait le front caché par des mèches qui tombaient de manière irrégulière sauf à un endroit où une de celle-ci montait au lieu de descendre. Il avait un visage enfantin malgré ses pommettes hautes et son nez droit, mais c'était certainement dut à ses grands yeux bleus dans lesquels brillaient des milliers d'étoiles, et qui étaient ornementés par une paire de lunettes sans monture et aux branches fines et argentées. Cependant, quelque chose clochait dans son physique ... L'homme était vraiment pale, et ça n'avait pas l'air naturel. Il avait également d'énormes cernes sous les yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air malade, voir cadavérique.

Maintenant, ça c'était de la description ! Matthew avait du passer un bon moment à observer la personne ... Et puisqu'il n'avait pas bougé, il imaginait que l'inconnu aussi l'observait avec attention.

- Wow, dit-il en avançant, on ne m'avait pas menti ! T'es son sosie ! C'est trop dingue !

Matthew rougit et joignit ses indexes assez gêné.

- Et tu fais même son machin avec les doigts quand il est timide !

Le garçon rougit de plus belle et cacha ses mains sous la couette.

- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ... Tu peux m'appeler Amérique !

Le nom cliqua dans l'esprit de Matthew. Il essaya de parler, mais sa gorge était . Il toussa avant de reprendre.

- Tu ... Ahem ... Tu es le frère de Canada, c'est ça ?

- Oui ! Enfin ... Je sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ...

Matthew hocha la tête. Canada était le méchant de l'histoire s'il avait bien compris. Il fit couler son regard jusqu'au plateau qu'Amérique tenait entre ses mains quand il fut frapper par la délicieuse odeur d'une soupe au poulet.

Son ventre gargouilla, et il s'y agrippa honteusement. Amérique rit et lui tendit le plateau.

- Régale-toi, Canuckee ... Enfin ... Euh, c'est comme ça que j'appelais mon frangin ...

Matthew accepta la soupe avec joie et hocha la tête en reconnaissance. Il pouvait comprendre que c'était perturbant pour Amérique de devoir converser avec la copie conforme de son frère.

Il prit une cuillerée et se délecta du goût salé et merveilleusement épicé.

- Je savais que tu aimerais ! C'est France qui l'a faite, et s'il n'était pas occupé à faire la vaisselle, je suis sûr qu'il te la donnerait lui même.

Matthew hocha la tête tout en continuant de boire. Amérique lui expliqua que les nations (?) se relayaient toutes les heures pour voir si Matthew était levé, et pour le nourrir au moins deux fois par jour.

- Eh ?! S'exclama-t-il en reposant sa cuiller pour plus de sécurité. Je suis comme ça depuis combien de temps ?!

- Quatre jours ... C'était pas vraiment _clever _de faire dormir quelqu'un avec une commotion ... en même temps, Prusse est un crétin ...

Matthew se frotta les tempes ... Même sans souvenir, il savait pertinemment qu'il ne fallait en aucun cas laisser dormir quelqu'un avec une commotion avant qu'il ne soit stable ...

- Bon euh ... je suis sensé appeler _England or China _pour qu'ils t'expliquent la situation, mais quand je vois que Gilbert est devenu un vrai _asshole _après les avoir écouté, je vais le faire moi-même.

Amérique attendit que Matthew ait fini son repas avant de continuer.

- Pour commencer, on est dans des souterrains en Grèce, et on est bien en 2014, même si nos vêtements datent de WWII ... J'aime bien les porter parce que j'ai ... Enfin 'on' a gagné la guerre et j'aime bien me souvenir de l'époque où tout le monde me devait de l'argent ...

Matthew fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Tu parles comme si tu y étais ... Dit-il.

- Oh, mais c'est le cas ! Je suis Amérique, le pays ! En entier, je suis Etats-Unis d'Amérique, mais je préfère Amérique parce que c'est plus court et-

- Et parce que tu aimes te faire passer pour un continent entier ! S'exclama une voix avec un accent anglais. _You git! You were supposed to call us!_

Angleterre, Prusse et un homme asiatique se tenaient à l'entrée de la chambre. L'anglais était visiblement énervé, Prusse levait un sourcil, et l'asiatique les fronçait alors qu'ils se concentrait sur le visage de Matthew.

Amérique soupira.

- C'est trop demandé un moment avec mon frère ?

- Ce n'est pas ton frère, aru ! Dit l'asiatique en faisant un pas.

Il avait un bébé panda dans les bras, portait une tenue militaire kaki foncée, et avait un air sévère, bien qu'une voix assez efféminée, comme s'il n'avait pas mué.

Amérique roula les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras.

- Pourquoi vous êtes venus ? Demanda-t-il, c'était mon tour de lui donner à manger !

Il avait l'air d'un enfant qui boudait pour avoir un bonbon. Angleterre soupira et s'avança vers Matthew. Prusse le suivit et s'assit sur le lit. Le garçon ne dit rien, après tout, c'était son lit, mais s'éloigna un peu du germanophone.

- On s'est un peu douté d'un truc quand tu n'es pas revenu ... répondit Prusse.

Amérique croisa les bras et s'assit en indien sur le sol, la lèvre inférieure sortie, alors qu'il sortait un hamburger de sa poche. Matthew n'osa même pas demandé.

- Bien, aru. Il est temps de t'expliquer. Je suis Chine au fait, le plus sage parmi nous.

- Le plus sénile, ouais ... fit Amérique la bouche pleine.

Angleterre le frappa derrière la tête en grognant en anglais. Matthew fut surpris de comprendre aussi bien qu'en français. Était-il bilingue ?

- Tu connais déjà Prusse et Angleterre ... Je crois, aru ?

Matthew réalisa que Chine testait s'il avait des souvenirs de ce qu'il s'était passé quatre jours plus tôt. Il hocha la tête pour lui indiquer qu'il pouvait continuer.

- Pour faire simple, aru, nous sommes les personnifications des nations. Nous naissons avec nos terres sans trop savoir comment et mourrons quand nos gens disparaissent, aru. Enfin pas vraiment ... Prusse est toujours là, aru ...

- C'est plutôt confus ... Dit Matthew en inclinant la tête sur le côté.

Prusse porta un mouchoir à son nez pour l'empécher de saigner en murmurant quelque chose ressemblant fortement à "trow meugnon~".

Amérique le fusilla du regard et Angleterre, une fois encore, soupira d'exsaspération. Il reprit la discussion entre ses mains.

- _To make it simple, _il y a une guerre sur nos têtes. Ça fait six ans que Canada essaie de contrôler les nations ou de les détruire. Il a déjà eu Russie ainsi qu'une bonne partie de l'Europe de l'Est. La terre d'_America _est inhabitable, Mexique a été rayé de la carte, Japon est porté disparu ...

Angleterre continua de citer des noms et Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant tant de nations détruites ou portées disparues. Belgique, Luxembourg, Équateur, Suisse ... Introuvables.

- Je n'comprends pas, dit-il, Canada n'est pas une nation hostile ...

Il n'avait pas l'impression que le Canada était brutal. Il se souvenait que c'était un pays connu pour son amabilité et son hospitalité. Il ne pensait pas que le pays avait des ressources militaires suffisantes pour pouvoir déclarer la guerre au monde ... Il expliqua sa pensée aux autres.

- Ce n'est pas une guerre comme les autres, aru, dit Chine. Pour commencer, Canada a décimé la terre d'Amérique avec des dizaines de bombes atomiques, sans penser une seule fois aux civils.

Matthew écarquilla les yeux devant tant d'horreur. Il regarda ensuite le frère du tyran qui fixait le sol d'un air abattu. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait l'air si malade, Amérique était en train de mourir. Ce dernier leva son regard vers le garçon qui prenait pitié de lui.

- Mon peuple a en partie survécu grâce à Russie qui m'a aidé à héberger les survivants et ceux qui avaient prit la menace de Canada au sérieux. Jamais je n'ai vu autant de souffrance dans les yeux d'un humain ...

- Mais, interrompit Matthew, s'il y a eu des bombes atomiques, alors Canada aussi aurait du être touché ...

Matthew savait que les radiations auraient dû atteindre le pays voisin.

- C'est ici que le bas blesse, continua Angleterre. Canada utilise, comment dire ... de la magie ... c'est pour cela que son armée est si puissante.

Matthew se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Il se foutait de qui là ? Il n'était pas naïf à se point là ! Il fixa le visage de chaque nations, attendant une réaction. Rien ne vint. Matthew préféra éluder le sujet.

- Pourquoi a-t-il déclaré la guerre ?

Toutes les nations se tournèrent vers Prusse. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, l'albinos le regarda sévèrement. Il lui parla comme un moins que rien, et Matthew eut l'impression de faire face à Gilbert.

- T'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Sur ce, il se leva et quitta la pièce. Ce fut au tour d'Amérique de soupirer.

- Il refuse de nous le dire ... Il doit en être responsable ...

Alors que Prusse partait, Gilbert entra les mains dans les poches et la tête haute. Son attitude criait à l'arogance qu'il était bien meilleur qu'elle. Matthew fronça du nez à son arrivée. Il ne supportait pas ce type.

- _Wonderful, _fit Angleterre, j'allais justement en venir à toi, Gilbert.

- C'est _Herr Awesomeness _pour toi.

Angleterre se contenta de rouler les yeux au plafond alors que Matthew fronçait du nez devant l'attitude hautaine de l'albinos. L'anglais se tourna vers le garçon dans le lit du prussien avant de continuer.

- Comme je disais ... Gilbert et toi portiez le même uniforme scolaire, vous deviez sûrement fréquenter le même bâtiment, si pas les mêmes classes.

- J'ai aucun souvenir ! dit Gilbert de manière agressive.

- Je sais, répondit Angleterre, et Matthew non plus.

- Je ne sais même pas mon âge, confirma l'interréssé.

Chine, qui jusque là se contentait d'observer décida de se joindre à la conversation.

- Vous devez avoir entre 16 et 18 ans, aru, puisque vous êtes au lycée.

- Kese, fit Gilbert, du moment que je suis en âge de boire et de niquer ...

Amérique se leva d'un coup et le menaça du poing.

- On est en guerre, _dumbass_, essaie de penser à autre chose ! Je sais que tu n'es là que depuis un mois, mais des milliards de gens sont morts ! Et Canada ne s'en est pas encore prit à l'Afrique où les nations sont les plus vulnérables !

- Pas mon problème ... Répondit Gilbert en haussant des épaules.

Amérique se mit à grincer des dents de rage avant de se calmer d'un coup pour tousser. Matthew écarquilla les yeux quand il vit les mains de la nation se couvrirent de sang. Angleterre et Chine se précipitèrent à ses côtés alors que Gilbert se moquait de lui en disant qu'il était un faible. Angleterre le fit se taire immédiatement.

- _Shut the bleeding up! _Il a vécu des choses que tu ne peux même pas imaginer ! C'est déjà un miracle qu'il soit en vie ! Tu l'aurais connu avant, tu ne dirais pas ça !

Matthew frissonna devant la rage du pays. Gilbert semblait sans ficher royalement. Il haussa des épaules et quitta la chambre en disant qu'ils "ne méritaient pas d'être en sa géniale présence". Les nations ne réagirent pas et Matthew en fut perplexe.

- Pourquoi vous le laissez agir comme ça ? Demanda-t-il.

Chine lui répondit en s'essuyant les mains avec un essuie mouillé qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit.

- On répond aux imbéciles par le silence, aru. Et puis, c'est une question d'habitude ... Il est exactement comme Prusse ...

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Matthew entendait cela, et pourtant, il avait du mal à le croire. Prusse avait plus l'air d'un gamin séducteur, alors que Gilbert était un enfant pourri gâté et égocentrique avec un penchant pour l'alcool et la débauche.

- Tu vas finir par tomber sous son charme ... Fit une nouvelle voix. Fais-moi confiance.

Matthew vit arrivé un homme au cheveux blonds mi-longs et légèrement ondulés. Il avait des yeux couleur saphir, un peu plus clair que ceux d'Amérique, et un duvet sous le menton. Il sentait le parfum de rose à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne portait pas une tenue de guerre, mais une chemise bleue marine et un pantalon rouge. Il s'approcha de lui en souriant de manière séductive, et prit sa main pour la porter à ses lèvres.

- Enchanté Mathieu, je m'appelle France.

Alors que Matthew allait poliment lui répondre, et même le remercier pour le délicieux bien que frugal repas, Angleterre frappa France avec le torchon mouillé qu'il avait arraché des mains de Chine. France se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rosbif, tu auras aussi ta part de moi, honhonhon~!

- La ferme, _frog _! Comme si je voulais de toi !

- Bien dit, Iggy ! Fit Amérique qui semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Et lâche-moi, _bloody yank, _t'es plus un enfant !

Matthew avait l'impression étrange d'assister à une réunion de famille. Une famille dérangée, certes, mais c'était tout de même mignon. Il rit légèrement et l'attention de redirigea vers lui avant qu'Amérique ne soupir.

- Pendant deux secondes, j'ai cru que Canuckee était là ...

Ce fut au tour de France de soupirer. Il plaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de prendre la parole.

- Ça te dit de voir la lumière du soleil, Mathieu ? Ce n'est pas très sain de rester sous terre pendant quatre jours ...

**XxXxX**

Amérique devant se reposer un peu et Chine ayant du travail, ce fut Angleterre qui fit faire la visite du campement à Matthew, au grand regret de France qui voulait absolument le faire.

C'était un véritable campement. Il y avait des tentes de diverses tailles et couleurs un peu partout. Matthew aperçut plusieurs tentes 2 secondes de _Ketchua, _lui confirmant bien qu'il était dans la bonne époque.

Il se posait des milliers de questions. Est-ce que les avancées technologiques étaient aussi retardées de six ans ? Et pour la musique ? Les chanteurs étaient-ils morts avant que leur tubes ne sortent ?

Et outre ces questions, il y avait les interrogations un peu plus personnelles ... Pourquoi n'avait-il aucun souvenir de lui-même ? Il se souvenait de l'Histoire, des gagnants de l'Eurovision de cette année, du goût des éclairs au café, mais pas moyen de savoir s'il les aimait ...

Dès qu'il pensait à lui, c'était le trou noir ... Un peu comme un rêve, il savait qu'il avait vécu, mais pas moyen de savoir quoi ...

- Les nations sont mélangées aux humains, expliqua Angleterre. Certains sont au courant de ce que nous sommes, et d'autres pensent que nous ne sommes que des hauts gradés. Les femmes et les enfants sont dans les souterrains, et les hommes se préparent pour la guerre. Bien sûr, les femmes sont acceptées dans nos rangs, mais elles préfèrent les missions de sauvetage aux champs de bataille. Je peux les comprendre.

Matthew regarda autour de lui. Ils avaient quitté le campement et atteignaient un champs où des hommes et quelques femmes s'entrainaient à l'épée. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux. N'avaient-ils pas d'armes à feu ? Angleterre répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Avec le peu de survivants humains que nous avons, les usines d'armes tournent au ralentit. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais pour une guerre, il faut que l'industrie du pays soit entièrement convertie pour celle-ci. Les armes telles que les épées et les arcs sont les moins coûteux à produire, que ce soit au niveau main d'oeuvre ou au niveau matière première. De plus, s'entrainer aux armes à feu gaspille les munitions.

Le garçon hocha la tête. Il aperçut Prusse qui semblait s'amuser comme un gosse en frappant avec deux épées contre un arbre.

Le duo avança encore et arriva en lisière d'une forêt, près d'un bâtiment où des hommes s'entraînaient à la carabine.

- Ils utilisent des armes de fête foraine, expliqua Angleterre. Comme je te l'ai dit, on ne peut pas se permettre de perdre des munitions. Seuls les tireurs expérimentés reçoivent des armes.

Matthew observa les tireurs un à un. Ses yeux se posèrent sur une fille blonde qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir plus de quinze ans. Elle portait une tenue militaire kaki et un ruban violet dans les cheveux. Ses yeux était d'un vert si clair qu'on aurait cru y voir la Méditerranée. Elle tira dans sa cible avec une précision d'aigle. Elle demanda aux autres de tirer trois coups puis de s'avancer s'ils avaient toucher la cible.

Il les regarda tirer et seuls quatre hommes parmi le groupe firent un pas en avant. La fille demanda froidement aux autres de s'en aller pour laisser place au groupe suivant.

- Si vous avez touché la cible, dit-elle, une arme vous sera attribuée.

Elle s'avança ensuite vers le duo et s'arrêta en face d'eux.

- Tu viens pour l'entrainement ? Demanda-t-elle à Matthew.

Il secoua vivement la tête. Ce genre d'activité n'était pas pour lui ... Angleterre lui dit :

- Matthew, je te présente Liechtenstein.

...

...

C'était où ça ?

- Enchanté, dit Matthew en lui tendant la main.

Liechtenstein la lui serra gentiment et lui présenta un sourire timide contrastant avec l'attitude guerrière qu'elle venait de montrer face aux tireurs. Un autre groupe d'hommes arriva et elle retourna vaquer à ses occupations.

- Son frère a disparu l'année passée, dit Angleterre. Suisse et Liechtenstein étaient neutres, mais Canada a attaqué quand même. Suisse s'est sacrifié pour la sauver, et comme pour le remercier, elle a adopté le même comportement que lui. C'était une fille si douce avant cette _bloody war ... _

- PUTAIN DE _SHEIβE_ ! hurla une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Prusse et Gilbert courir en leur direction.

- On est attaqué ! Cria Prusse.

- _Shit_ !

Angleterre courut dans le bâtiment et en sorti une alarme manuelle de la première guerre. Il fit tourner la manivelle et la sirène retentit.

- Mattie, Gil ! Cria Prusse au dessus du son et les faisant se tourner dans sa direction. C'est votre première attaque. Attrapez une arme et défendez vous comme vous l'pouvez.

- Oh putain, ouais ... Fit Gilbert. Ça fait un mois que je m'entraine pour ça !

Matthew vit qu'ils avaient la même lumière sanguinaire dans les yeux. Ils étaient de vrais guerriers, et lui il faisait tâche au milieu du décor.

- Litchi ! Cria Prusse à Liechtenstein, les voilà !

Matthew se mit a paniquer, il n'avait pas d'entrainement, pas de protection, et n'était certainement pas capable d'affronter une armée de canadiens en colère ...

- Ils sont combien ? Demanda Liechtenstein.

- Indéterminé ... Répondit Prusse. Mattie, prend ça.

Il lui tendit une épée légère à double tranchant. Matthew la prit en tremblant et Gilbert lui roula les yeux.

- T'es vraiment qu'un bébé ... Tu ne vaux rien ...

Matthew le fusilla du regard, malgré le fait qu'il avait sans doute raison.

Dans la forêt un arbre craqua et une bête rugit.

- Les voilà ...

Matthew fronça des sourcils. Il connaissait ce rugissement mais ...

- Litchi ! T'es trop près !

Ils étaient en Grèce ...

- Armes !

Et pourtant ce rugissement ...

- Angleterre, va prévenir les souterrains !

C'était celui ...

- Matthew ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Bouge !

D'un ours polaire ?

D'un coup, les arbres furent abattus, et des ours polaires aussi gros que des camions apparurent en hurlant.

Matthew resta bouche bée. Sur certains ours, il y avait une demi douzaine d'hommes armés, alors que d'autres animaux chargeaient à travers la plaine.

Les hommes se mirent à tirer de tous les côtés, et quelques canadiens tombèrent de leur monture. Le terrain se remplissait de corps, de sang et de cris. À côté de Matthew, un homme prit une balle de fusil aussi grosse qu'une bale de golf en pleine tête, aspergeant la chemise de Matthew de sa cervelle. Il réalisa qu'à trente centimètres près, cela aurait pu être lui. Alors il écouta ce que son bon sens lui ordonnait.

Il s'enfuit.

Il courut à travers la plaine pour se réfugier dans le bâtiment. Il était remplit de poudre à canon et d'arme à feu. Matthew se réfugia sous une table et se mit en position foetale.

Il se mit à pleurer.

Gilbert avait raison.

Il ne valait rien.

Son coeur palpitait, il respirait beaucoup trop fort et il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il n'avait aucune dignité.

Soudain quelque chose tomba à côté de lui. Il hésita un instant avant d'ouvrir les yeux. A ses pieds, et à côté d'un tonneau de poudre, se tenait une flèche enflammée.

Il eut le bon sens de se lever et de l'éteindre avec son pied. Il regarda par la fenêtre, et vit que les canadiens visaient le bâtiment avec des arbalètes et des arcs.

Matthew sortit immédiatement, se maudissant pour sa lâcheté. Alors qu'il comptait se réfugier dans les bois, il tomba nez à nez avec un ours polaire qui n'était pas monté. Et pour en ajouter une couche, Matthew avait oublier son arme sous la table. Le bâtiment explosa derrière lui, la chaleur du feu se répandant jusque là où il se trouvait.

L'ours leva la patte pour frapper, et Matthew sauta sur le côté pour l'éviter. Il remercia le ciel pour ce réflexe venu de nulle part et couru à travers bois.

- Matthew !

Il se retourna les yeux brûlants et vit Prus- non, c'était Gilbert en top blanc couvert de sang et de morceaux bordeaux d'origine inconnue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

Gilbert dû voir la panique dans le regard de Matthew car il roula des yeux et attaqua l'ours d'un coup d'épée.

- Où est ton arme ? cria-t-il entre deux assauts.

Matthew pointa le bâtiment en flammes d'un doigt timide et tremblant. Gilbert jura en allemand et sauta sur le dos de l'animal. Il décapita l'ours d'un coup sec.

Le corps retomba lourdement sur le sol et la tête roula jusqu'aux pieds de Matthew qui la regarda à la fois répugné et horrifié.

- Tu te crois dans une plaine de jeu ?! lui hurla Gilbert. C'est la guerre putain, pas un repas de famille.

Il avait raison ... C'était la guerre ...

Mais il ne voulait pas la faire ...

C'était trop effrayant ...

- Ve~! Matteo ! Gilberto !

Un nouveau visage couru vers eux, c'était un petit homme brun en tenue bleue. Il avait un drapeau blanc en main à la place d'une arme.

- Prusse m'envoit te chercher ! Ve, il a dit que comme je me faisais jamais prendre et que j'étais inutile, je pouvais venir vous chercher pour vous mettre en sécurité ! Je suis Italie du Nord, au fait !

Gilbert grogna.

- Pas besoin de ça, dit-il, je sais me débrouiller. Lui en revanche ...

Il se tourna vers Matthew puis écarquilla les yeux.

- Je rêve, putain ! T'as pleuré ?!

Matthew frotta vivement ses yeux comme si cela allait y changer quelque chose et regarda honteusement le sol.

- Ve, ce n'est pas grave Matteo ! Moi aussi je pleure tout le temps ! Et Allemagne me remonte le moral ! Mais là il est en mission depuis trois mois et il me manque beaucoup ...

Alors qu'il disait cela, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Il faisait de la peine à Matthew et Gilbert soupira.

- T'as de la chance d'être mignon Italie ...

- Ve~?

Gilbert secoua la tête et dit qu'il comptait rester et se battre. Italie hocha vivement la sienne et attrapa Matthew par la main.

Alors qu'ils couraient en lisière du bois, Matthew pu entendre la voix de Prusse s'élever au dessus du champ de massacre.

- Litchi ! Attention !

Matthew n'aurait jamais du se retourner. Il vit la patte d'un ours se lancer sur Liechtenstein qui se trouvait à moins de cinq mètres d'Italie et lui. Son corps se brisa en deux sous l'impact et un jet de sang lui sorti par la bouche. Elle fut projeté en l'air et retomba sur le sol comme un fagot.

- LITCHI !

Prusse se jeta sur l'ours et l'éventra. Le contenu de l'animal se répandit sur le sol et sur l'albinos qui se ne se nettoya pas, préférant porter secours à Liechtenstein.

Matthew ne se rendit compte qu'il s'était arrêté que quand Prusse lui demanda de la conduire auprès de Chine. La nation plaça la jeune fille inconsciente sur le dos de Matthew et lui demanda de suivre Italie.

- Ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps, dit l'albinos, tous les monteurs sont morts et il ne reste qu'une dizaine de Kumagéants.

Matthew hocha la tête et se dépêcha d'effectuer sa mission. Kumagéant, eh ? Il supposa que c'était le nom des ours polaires géants. Il suivit Italie, cette fois sans se laisser distraire.

Il n'oublira jamais l'expression de souffrance et de douleur intense inscrit sur le visage de Liechtenstein.

**XxXxX**

Les dégâts furent terribles. Du moins, c'était ce que Matthew pensait. Selon Angleterre, 17 morts et 56 blessés étaient d'excellents chiffres pour une attaque surprise, surtout avec un nombre aussi important d'enemis. Cependant, la réserve de poudre numéro 3 avait explosé, annihilant une bonne partie des munitions et blessant gravement Pays-Bas. Suède, un grand homme blond aux yeux bleus et à la voix grave, avait déclaré que l'attaque était prévue et que les canadiens n'étaient pas tombés sur le campement par hasard comme c'était déjà arrivé. Il avait fait parler un captif qui s'était suicidé juste après.

- J' p'nse qu'quelqu'un d' chez nous a d'nné notr' position.

La phrase laissa un blanc à la table des nations à laquelle Matthew et Gilbert avaient été conviés.

Les pays se regardèrent un à un. Personne n'osait parler.

- Si on ne peux même plus se faire confiance dans cette pièce ... fit une nation femelle aux longs cheveux ondulés bruns et aux yeux verts.

- Je parie que c'est Finlande ... dit une voix.

- Ou alors Liechtenstein, elle a changé depuis la disparition de son frère ...

- C'est vrai ça elle passe tout son temps avec Prusse ...

- C'est sûrement Prusse, lui et Canada était très proche, non ?

- ÇA SUFFIT ! hurla Angleterre. Je mets fin à cette réunion !

Les nations soupirèrent et se levèrent pour quitter la salle souterraine. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, et Matthew n'avait qu'une envie, prendre un bain.

- Mattie ...

Le garçon leva les yeux sur Prusse qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

- Désolé de t'avoir entraîné là dedans ... J'aurais du me douter que ça n'te plairait pas ...

- C-Ce n'est pas g-grave, Prusse ...

Gilbert, qui était toujours dans la salle se mit à rire.

- Kesesese~! Il est si faible !

- C'est vrai, dit Prusse, mais il a un instinct génialissime !

- Pas aussi génialissime que le mien !

Matthew soupira. Gilbert était agaçant ... Prusse était bien plus attentionné.

- Au fait Mattie, ça te dirait de prendre un bain ? Il y a des sources chaudes pas trop loin ...

Et il semblait toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait ...

- On serait que tous les deux ... nus ... Kesesese~!

Ou peut-être pas ...

**A/N : 3 jours ... C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallut pour écrire ce chapitre ! Mes mains sont en feu à cause du frottement du plastique contre ma peau !**

**Bon, sinon, ce n'était pas sensé être aussi long ... Mais j'avais des choses à dire !**

**Vous trouvez pas que Litchi c'est un super surnom ? Je voyais bien Prusse trouver ça ...**

**Avant qu'on me dise que Matthew se comporte comme une chochotte, il faut savoir qu'il n'est QUE Matthew un ado sans souvenir au milieu d'un champ de bataille ... Mettez-vous à sa place ...**

**Amérique n'est pas en grande forme ... Je suis limitée avec le point de vue de Matt, parce qu'il ne sait pas tout ... Mais du coup, vous non plus, et ça laisse du suspens ! :D**

**Le prochain chapitre sera un filler, avec de l'action à la fin !**

**Je parle de trop moi ...**

**Dites-moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre, eh ? Je viens déjà de modifier une side-story pour inclure un peu de DenNor :)**


	3. C3 : Rivalité

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**Disclaimer : I still own nothing ...**

**A/N: C'est reparti pour un mal de doigt fantasmalgébrique !**

**Vous allez donc goûter au point de vue de Gilbert ! Il est bien moins monotone que Matthew, et il se pose moins de question aussi ...**

**Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que j'avais retrouvé ma clé USB ? Et ben je l'ai perdu à nouveau … Moi qui voulait poster un chapitre de Fan-Tastique …**

**Vous connaissez l'hymne national de votre pays ? Je connais celle du Canada, des USA, du Royaume Uni et de France, mais pas moyen de vous réciter la Brabançone … Mais je la connais en flamand ! Il y a tellement de versions différentes de l'hymne national belge en français, que mon cerveau s'embrouille …**

**Merci aux anonymes qui commentent mes histoires, je vous aime les gars :D**

**Bonne lecture~!**

**Chapitre 3 : Rivalité**

Matthew était impressionné par la vitesse avec laquelle les nations se remettaient de leurs blessures, en trois jours, le visage de Pays-Bas était reconstitué, en deux semaines, les jambes de Cuba avaient repoussées, et en un mois, la colonne vertébrale de Liechtenstein s'était reformée et ses lésions internes s'étaient refermées.

Cependant, ce qu'il avait remarqué était leur manque de force. En écoutant leurs récits, Matthew avait compris qu'il y avait un temps où Amérique pouvait soulever des voitures à une main, où Angleterre était capable d'utiliser la magie, où Italie courait comme le vent. À les entendre, seul Prusse avait gardé la forme, et c'était dû au fait qu'il n'avait pas de terre à laquelle être attaché physiquement. lui-même ignorait pourquoi il était encore là, quelque chose dans le genre « trop génial pour mourir » auquel Matthew doutait.

Matthew avait fait connaissance avec toutes les nations sur le camp. Il avait quelques affinités avec certaines, comme Pays-Bas, Italie, Hongrie, Liechtenstein et Prusse, et des rapports un peu plus familiaux avec France, Amérique et Angleterre.

Ce dernier était une vrai maman poule avec Amérique, et parfois avec Matthew aussi. Il avait également des problèmes de mémoire, puisqu'il appelait rarement Matthew par son véritable prénom ... mais c'était sûrement lié à son âge très avancé, du moins c'était ce que France et Amérique disaient ...

Parfois, Matthew se mêlait aux civils, il adorait écouter leurs histoires sur l'avant Maple War. C'était eux qui avaient donné un nom à la guerre. Ils n'en savaient rien quant à son origine, mais certains racontaient que c'était parce que les canadiens en avaient marre d'être oubliés ou confondus avec les américains. C'était un bien faible argument pour une guerre, disaient d'autres, qui préféraient croire que le peuple était possédé par un esprit maléfique ou par une Fièvre du Diable. Les humains étaient bien plus matures que les nations, qui semblaient ne se comporter en adulte qu'en moment de crise ou sur le champ de bataille, et leur présence rappelait à Matthew que c'était le monde réel et pas une sorte d'hallucination. Les humains avaient peur de manquer de temps, très peu de nations avaient cette peur. Ils se pensaient immortels, et même en sachant que certains d'entre eux avaient disparus, ils étaient convaincus qu'ils les reverraient un jour, quand Maple War serait terminée et qu'ils auront vaincus Canada.

Aucune attaque n'avait prit lieu en l'espace de ce mois. Il avait cru comprendre que le climat méditerranéen n'avantageait pas les Kumas, nom des ours polaires, qui apparemment, existaient en toutes les tailles et formes. Le garçon n'avait rencontré que des Kumagéants, et ne voulait pas découvrir ce qu'était un Kumasoldat ou un Kumadent-de-sabre ...

Matthew ne se sentait jamais en sécurité sur le campement, alors il était toujours collé à une nation. Si bien que Gilbert le surnommait 'La Glue' ...

Matthew et Gilbert se faisaient la guerre. L'albinos s'amusait souvent à voler les vêtements du blondinet pendant qu'il se lavait, ou encore à lui prendre ses chaussures au petit matin ... (Et c'était déjà difficile d'avoir des vêtements) Il volait tellement souvent que Matthew l'appelait 'La Pie' ou encore 'Cervelle d'Oiseau', et quand il agissait comme une petite reine, Matthew l'appelait 'Gilbitch'.

Et qu'en disait les nations ? Et bien ils en riaient. Matthew pouvait comprendre, ils avaient des soucis plus grave sur le dos que les enfantillages de Gilbert. De plus, ça devait être drôle de voir un Matthew tout nu traverser le campement pour rejoindre sa chambre, qui d'ailleurs se trouvait en face de celle de Prusse qui veillait et était toujours là pour le voir dans son habit de naissance ... Matthew se demandait même si les albinos n'étaient pas de mèche ...

La réaction la plus étrange aux action puériles de Gilbert, avait cependant été celle d'Hongrie ce matin. Gilbert tenait Matthew en une douloureuse clé de bras pour l'emmener à Prusse qui voulait le voir. Matthew avait les larmes aux yeux et Hongrie avait crié- non, elle avait _couiné _qu'ils étaient adorables. Elle avait même ajouté quelque chose au sujet d'un certain 'PruCan', mais Matthew n'avait pas tout compris.

Actuellement, Matthew et Gilbert étaient en leçon privée et apprenaient à manier l'épée. Prusse était leur tuteur, et il était impitoyable. Il les faisait combattre l'un contre l'autre, et Gilbert trichait ouvertement.

- Mattie, soit plus flexible au niveau des genoux ... Gil, tu n'as pas assez d'équilibre dans cette position ...

Matthew se demandait si Gilbert allait mûrir pour devenir comme Prusse. Il commençait à voir les similitudes entre les albinos. Ils aimaient tous les deux la bière, ils flirtaient comme des pieds et ne parlons même pas de leur sens du rythme ... Ils aimaient parler d'eux, Prusse plus que Gilbert puisqu'il avait vécu plus de choses.

- Mattie ! Concentre-toi !

Gilbert lui porta un coup aux jambes que Matthew bloqua de la pointe de son épée de bois. Il n'avait pas le droit de taper sous la ceinture, mais Prusse ne le lui fit pas remarquer. Le blondinet se demandait pourquoi ...

Il se demandait souvent pourquoi ... Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il de rien ? Pourquoi ressemblait-il tellement à Canada ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Est-ce que sa venue dans cet univers avait un but ? Si oui, alors pourquoi n'avait-il aucun signe de sa mission ?

Un violent coup dans le bras le ramena à la réalité. Il lâcha son arme, et Gilbert vint se placer habilement contre lui, une main dans le bas du dos, et l'autre tenant sa propre lame de bois qui caressait la pomme d'Adam de Matthew.

Il lui sourit en coin et se lécha la lèvre supérieure.

- Alors la Glue ? Encore perdu ? Kesesese~!

Matthew se détacha de lui et se frotta le bras. Il allait encore avoir un bleu ... Depuis son arrivée, Gilbert était à l'origine de tous ses maux ..

- Tu n'es pas concentré Mattie ! Le réprimanda Prusse.

- Désolé ...

- C'est sûrement le soleil ... Continua la nation. Viens te mettre à l'ombre près de moi pendant que Gil va se mettre de la crème solaire.

- Hein ? fit Gilbert en faisant une mine jusque par terre. J'en ai mis avant de commencer le duel !

- Écoute ton génialissime maître d'armes !

Gilbert grogna en retournant dans sa chambre qu'il partageait avec Hongrie (pour rester dans le droit chemin).

Matthew était bien heureux de ne pas être albinos ... En tant que nation, Prusse n'avait pas de problème, même sans mélanine, sa peau était protégée. Par contre, cela posait problème à Gilbert ...

- Tu m'as l'air à l'ouest, dit Prusse à Matthew alors qu'il arrivait à ses côtés.

- D-désolé ... Encore une fois ...

- T'excuses pas, la Glue ...

- Eh ?!

Prusse se mit à rire et s'assit dans la pelouse, invitant Matthew à en faire de même.

- Te tracasses pas ... Tu peux te coller à moi si tu veux ... Toute la nuit ... Kesesese~!

Le garçon rougit et regarda ailleurs. Il frotta mécaniquement son bras comme pour enlever la douleur.

- Pourquoi tu laisses Gilbert tricher ? Demanda Matthew en fixant ses pieds.

L'albinos lui sourit et répondit :

- Sur un champ de bataille, tous les coups son permis. Crois-en mon expérience, petit. Tu n'apprendra rien en suivant les règles.

Matthew fronça les sourcils. Lui, il préférait les suivre les règles. Cela permettait d'avoir quelque chose auquel se raccrocher en cas de conflit. Il ne savait pas grand chose de lui même, mais pourtant, il arrivait à se former une personnalité avec ce qu'il vivait ici. Il s'était découvert timide, bienveillant et amical, avec une attirance pour la paix et, étrangement, les hommes (Matthew n'osait pas encore en parler, mais il semblerait que tous les hommes nations qu'il avait rencontré étaient homosexuels).

Prusse regarda la peau marquée de son bras comme si c'était une sucrerie. Matthew commençait à regretter d'avoir mit un T-shirt rouge, il se sentait comme un drap secoué devant un taureau. Prusse tendit délicatement les bras vers Matthew et le ramena à son torse dans une étreinte pleine de douceur qui surpris le garçon.

Il s'allongea emmenant Matthew avec lui. Le blondinet était blotti contre le corps de Prusse, n'osant pas bouger alors que l'albinos lui caressait les cheveux d'une main et le dos d'une autre.

C'était assez relaxant, bien qu'étrange ... Prusse respirait doucement.

- Mattie ?

Sa voix tremblait un peu.

- O-oui ?

Et lui, il bégayait ...

- Tu crois que tu pourrais chanter _Ô Canada _?

Matthew n'était pas sûr qu'il était convenable de chanter l'hymne national du pays contre lequel on faisait la guerre ... Mais Prusse avait l'air si calme comparé à d'habitude où l'on avait l'impression qu'il avait consommé trop de sucre (et de cocaïne).

Alors il se mit à chanter

_Ô Canada,_

_Terre de nos aïeux,_

_Ton front est ceint_

_De fleurons glorieux_

En y réfléchissant, ce n'était pas normal qu'il connaisse un hymne national par cœur ... À moins qu'il soit lui même canadien ... On lui avait déjà dit qu'il avait un léger accent, mais ici, tout le monde en avait un ...

_Car ton bras sait porter l'épée,_

_Il sait porter la croix._

_Ton histoire est une épopée_

_Des plus brillants exploits_

C'était tout de même une magnifique chanson ... Prusse semblait être d'accord. Matthew pouvait l'entendre fredonner pendant qu'il chantait.

_Et ta valeur_

_De foi trempée_

_Protégera nos foyer et nos droits_

_Protégera nos foyer et nos droits_

Prusse le serra plus fort alors qu'il terminait de chanter. Il lui embrassa le haut du crâne et Matthew rougit.

- Merci Birdie ...

- Je ne suis pas-

- Je sais, dit-il, mais ça fait du bien de faire semblant ...

Matthew ne savait pas si Prusse comptait rester l'après-midi comme ça ... Alors il décida d'attendre le retour de Gilbert.

Il n'est jamais revenu.

**XxXxX**

Gilbert claqua la porte de 'sa' chambre en y entrant. Hors de question qu'il y retourne ! Prusse avait beau être beau comme un dieu, il était aussi un beau connard !

Depuis que Matthew était arrivé, il était le centre d'attention du campement ! Le pire, c'était qu'il ne faisait rien de productif, à part la cuisine ...

Il n'avait rien à faire sur un camp militaire ! Même Liechtenstein savait mieux se battre que lui, bordel !

Le mieux à faire aujourd'hui, c'était de le laisser avec Prusse et de faire une sieste. Mais avant ça, il allait fouiller dans les affaires d'Hongrie après quelques sous-vêtements ...

**XxXxX**

Réveillé par un coup de poêle à frire, la soirée commençait déjà très mal. Gilbert se tenait la joue en regardant paresseusement vers Hongrie qui avait toujours son arme levée.

- Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas toucher à mes affaires ! ragea-t-elle.

Gilbert roula des yeux et retourna sous la couette.

- Re-réveille-moi quand le souper sera servi ...

- Souper ?! Il est huit heure du matin Monsieur-je-n'entends-jamais-la-cloche !

Il ne s'attendait pas à avoir autant dormi …

- Je l'entends très bien, et d'ailleurs elle me casse les oreilles, alors ça m'arrangerait si tu pouvais fermer ta gueule ! répondit Gilbert en se levant brusquement.

- C'est la dernière fois que je te réveille !

Gilbert grogna et remit son pantalon. Il regarda le lit d'Hongrie qui était toujours couvert de petites culottes, strings, soutiens-gorges et autres attirails de filles. Cela voulait dire qu'elle n'était pas allé dans son lit cette nuit ...

- Pourquoi t'as pas dormi ici ? demanda-t-il.

- Autriche, Allemagne, Romano et Espagne sont revenus de mission hier soir ... expliqua-t-elle.

Gilbert leva un sourcil. Il entendait souvent parler de ces gens, mais ne savait pas à quoi ils ressemblaient.

- Et ?

Elle rougit.

- J'ai dormi avec Autriche ...

- J'y crois pas ... fit Gilbert déconfit.

- De quoi ? Du fait que j'ai une vie sexuelle active ?

- Non, du fait que même après t'être fais niqué tu restes une charogne ...

Il eut droit a un nouveau coup de poêle à frire.

- Au moins moi, je baise !

Et elle quitta la chambre en se trémoussant légèrement, obligeant Gilbert à penser qu'elle avait un super cul, et que cet Autriche avait bien de la chance ... Peut-être que Gilbert allait pouvoir également l'emmerder ...

En sortant de la chambre, Gilbert remarqua quelque chose d'anormal.

Le sol.

Il brillait comme s'il était éclairé par le soleil, or, il était dans des souterrains, où le soleil ne brillait jamais ...

Il regarda le sentier scintillant se prolonger jusqu'au bout du couloir et s'arrêter en face d'une chambre qu'il savait vide.

En y réfléchissant, il avait déjà vu Italie y dormir, et Prusse se plaindre parce qu'il devait laisser les affaires de 'Westen' tranquille.

C'était peut-être la chambre de ce 'Westen' ... Puisqu'Italie y allait, c'était soit celle de son frère, soit celle d'Allemagne. Mais avec un surnom allemand comme 'Westen', ce devait être Allemagne ...

Gilbert souriait à lui même pour son super sens de la déduction. Il n'était pas si con au final ...

Hésitant entre aller au réfectoire ou suivre la lumière, Gilbert se gratta la nuque nerveusement. Aller au réfectoire lui procurerait de la nourriture, ce qui était génial vu que ça aidait à vivre et tout le bordel, mais en opposition, suivre la lumière était un peu comme une aventure ! Et il ne se passait jamais rien ici ! (Sauf peut-être le fait de s'entrainer pour la guerre, de se battre contre des ours polaires ou encore d'apprendre à manier l'épée ... La routine quoi ... Gilbert n'avait pas tendance à réaliser ce qu'il se passait en dehors de sa personne).

Il décida d'emprunter le chemin lumineux et avança en cette direction d'un pas furtif (autant y aller en mode ninja, c'était bien plus drôle). Une fois arrivé devant la porte, la lumière s'éteignit. Gilbert fronça des sourcils au sol puis posa son oreille contre la porte. Il y avait des gens à l'intérieur et Gilbert reconnu les voix de Prusse, France et d'une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Je dis simplement que tu dois faire attention, fit la voix inconnu.

C'était un voix vraiment grave, et immédiatement, Gilbert s'imagina face à un géant.

- Et qui es-tu pour me donner des conseils, _bruder _? demanda Prusse.

Ah, 'bruder' ! C'était donc Allemagne !

- Allemagne a raison tu sais, fit France, imagine que tu ailles trop loin avec Mathieu, au point de coucher avec lui ...

- Il n'est qu'un humain, Prusse. Il mourrait.

- Putain de merde ! À vous entendre, c'est comme si j'avais pas de self control ! Vous avez vu à quel point je suis génial ?! Je suis pas con au point de tuer Mattie alors que ...

Gilbert sourit. Il avait remarqué les regards plein d'envie que Prusse lançait à la Glue. Il s'en servait constamment pour faire chier Matthew, qui lui répondait toujours qu'il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec ce genre d'enfantillage. Mais Gilbert savait que cela cachait quelque chose ... Puceau ! C'était la seule possibilité ! Qui pourrait se refuser à un corps pareil ? Prusse était aussi canon que Gilbert !

- Alors que quoi ? demanda Allemagne.

- C'est bon, j'me casse, dit Prusse. Je savais que c'était une idée de merde de vous parler !

- Alors que tu l'aimes, c'est ça ?

La question de France laissa un blanc dans la chambre. Gilbert entendit Allemagne soupirer avant de briser le silence.

- Il n'est pas Canada, _bruder._

- SI PUTAIN ! TU NE SAIS MÊME PAS À QUEL POINT IL _EST _CANADA ! s'emporta Prusse. Il rit Canada, il parle Canada, il respire Canada ! Il _est_ une version _humaine_ de Canada ! Si Gilbert n'était pas là pour me prouver le contraire, je pourrais croire qu'il est la réincarnation de Canada !

Encore un silence durant lequel Gilbert avale sa salive. Prusse aimait Matthew, huh ? Il allait pouvoir emmerder la Glue avec ça ...

- Et c'est exactement pour ça que tu dois l'éviter. répondit calmement Allemagne. Je te connais, _bruder, _tu finiras par le blessé.

- Et qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je ne veux pas d'une relation platonique, hein ?

- Oh, je t'en prie Prusse ! s'exclama France, tu le déshabilles du regard dès qu'il est dans la même pièce que toi ! T'es peut-être génial, mais tu as toujours eu du mal à ne pas répondre à tes pulsions ! Tu vas finir par tuer ce gamin !

Prusse grogna et Gilbert entendit le son d'un poing frappant quelqu'un. Un corps tomba sur le sol.

- Tu vois ce que je veux dire, Prusse ? demanda France audiblement en souffrance. Tu es incapable de contrôler ta rage.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et Gilbert manqua de se casser la gueule au sol, mais puisqu'il était génial, il regagna rapidement sa posture. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce où un grand blond aux yeux bleus aidait un France au nez ensanglanté à se relever. Prusse fixait rageusement en direction de Gilbert qui avait une expression étonnée sur le visage.

- Dégage de mon chemin, fils de pute ! hissa Prusse en poussant l'adolescent qui cette fois se retrouva projeté contre le mur et le derrière au sol.

Il s'éloigna en jurant et en tapant du pied. Gilbert n'attendit pas une seconde pour se lever et partir à son tour, sans même se soucier du fait qu'il avait écouté une conversation privée et s'était fait prendre. Les autres n'étaient pas digne que sa génialissime et grandissime personne ne s'excuse.

**XxXxX**

- Hey mon mignon!

Matthew tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Gilbert s'assoir à côté de lui et lui sourire en coin. Tout dans son regard criait qu'il allait une nouvelle fois se moquer de lui. Matthew plissa les yeux en sa direction et bu une gorgée de son café. Il n'était pas très bon, mais il avait déjà de la chance d'en avoir dans sa tasse. Gilbert et lui était chanceux d'être invité dans le réfectoire des nations, car ils auraient très bien pu être envoyés dans l'un des nombreux réfectoires humains. Matthew aimait l'ambiance familiale qu'il y avait à table, et cela manquait chez les humains qui souvent se disputaient pour des futilités (non pas que les nations ne le faisaient pas, elles n'étaient pas rancunières).

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait presque personne. Hongrie et Liechtenstein discutaient avec une nation à lunette que le garçon n'avait encore jamais vu, alors que Pologne et Lituanie se disputaient futilement dans un coin.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de ce bord, Gilbert. Répondit froidement Matthew.

Gilbert laissa échapper un rire.

- Oh, je parle au nom de Prusse …

Matthew roula des yeux et soupira devant tant de bêtises.

- Tu es agaçant, tu le sais ça, Gilbitch ?

- Tu n'avais pas remarqué ?! Fit Gilbert faussement choqué.

- Laisse-moi déjeuner en paix.

- Kesesese~! J'ai surpris une conversation entre Prusse, son frère et France, et on dirait bien qu'il veut te baiser …

Matthew rougit et regarda ailleurs. Même s'il avait remarqué les regards de Prusse, il était loin d'approuver. Il était évident qu'il ne se comportait gentiment autour de Matthew uniquement parce qu'il lui rappelait Canada.

- Quoi, Cervelle d'Oiseau ? Tu es jaloux ? Demanda Matthew pour énerver Gilbert.

- Bien sûr, répondit-il. Tu as un cul tellement sodomisable, ce serait une honte de cracher la dessus … Enfin, ça dépend avec quel organe cracher … Kesesese~!

Matthew le regarda dégoûté, mais décida de ne pas répondre. Il termina sa tasse en vitesse, se brûlant la gorge au passage et se leva.

- Fais gaffe, la Glue, il parait qu'un humain meurt après avoir couché avec une nation …

Hongrie les regarda soudainement intéressée avant de se remettre à discuter avec l'homme à lunette. Matthew disparut dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Il s'assit sur le matelas au sol qui lui servait de lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne supportait pas Gilbert. Ce n'était même plus drôle de lui répondre … Il le mettait à bout de nerfs rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche. Matthew n'avait même plus envie de le voir … Et dire qu'il était possible qu'ils se connaissaient dans leur vie oubliée … Il était impossible qu'ils soient amis, que ce soit maintenant où précédemment.

Il s'allongea sur le matelas et entendit quelque chose faire du bruit quand son dos toucha la couverture. Intrigué, il se releva et se retourna pour voir une feuille de papier pliée en deux. Il la ramassa et la déplia.

_Mattie, vient me voir dans la cour_

_dès que tu as fini de déjeuner, je t'y attendrais toute la matinée._

_Signé : La génialité, aussi appelée Prusse._

**XxXxX**

La cour était l'endroit où se trouvaient l'église, à côté de la grotte où Matthew et Gilbert (il ne l'avait appris que plus tard) avaient été trouvés sans souvenir. Prusse était assis sur les marches du petit édifice religieux, le dos contre la porte en bois. Il le regardait approché en silence, ce qui était étonnant venant de la nation. Une fois à son niveau, Matthew prit place à côté de lui.

- Salut, dit-il.

- Il faut qu'on parle Mattie.

Matthew avala sa salive. Prusse avait l'air énervé.

- D-De quoi ?

- Je crois que … il ne faut plus que tu viennes près de moi …

Matthew le regarda perplexe.

- À t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu romps avec moi …

Prusse rit légèrement puis prit Matthew dans ses bras.

- Je viens de réaliser que je pourrais te blesser …

Il avait le ton triste, et son visage restait sans émotion. La colère semblait s'être dissipée.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment, répondit Matthew.

- En t'aimant.

Matthew ferma les yeux et soupira. Gilbert avait donc raison …

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Mattie, je ne peux pas te protéger contre moi-même … Et-

Il s'interrompit quand une nouvelle personne entra dans la cour. Gilbert avançait en regardant le sol comme si c'était un trésor illuminé. Il releva la tête et remarqua la présence des deux autres. Il sourit en coin et croisa les bras.

- Tiens tiens, si ce ne seraient pas Roméo et Juliette …

- La ferme Gilbert … dirent Matthew et Prusse d'une même voix.

La nation se leva et s'avança vers Gilbert. Il avait visiblement une idée en tête.

- Dis-moi, Gil, es-tu prêt à mettre ton honneur en jeu ?

Gilbert plissa les yeux.

- Ça dépend avec quoi …

- Un combat à l'épée, contre moi.

Gilbert plissa les yeux.

- Ça m'a tout l'air d'être inégal …

Ce fut au tour de Prusse de plisser des yeux. S'ils ne portaient pas des vêtements différents, on aurait pu croire que Prusse se regardait dans un miroir.

- Tu sera le seul à être armé … La première personne au sol perd le combat et devra répondre à une requête du vainqueur, et ce, promis sur son honneur.

Gilbert sembla peser le pour et le contre. Matthew savait que Gilbert était fier comme un paon, et qu'il ne refuserait certainement pas un duel. Comme de fait, l'adolescent hocha la tête en souriant sournoisement.

Gilbert sortit son épée de son fourreau. C'était une vrai lame, et Matthew se leva pour voir le duel de plus près. Il n'était pas un amateur de violence, mais il voulait voir Gilbert mordre la poussière. Il ne fallait pas se faire d'illusion, Gilbert allait perdre lamentablement, et ensuite donner un prétexte stupide pour sa pitoyable défaite.

Prusse semblait du même avis, il lui sourit de manière hautaine et enleva sa paire de gants de cuir. Matthew n'avait aucune idée de comment Prusse pouvait garder ses gants avec une telle chaleur. C'était peut-être l'automne, mais il devait faire entre 15 et 20 degrés.

- Lorsque le gant touchera le sol, commença Prusse. Tous les coups seront permis.

Il le lâcha, et Gilbert porta un premier coup sur le flanc gauche de Prusse. La nation l'évita en sautant au dessus de la lame. Il retomba habilement sur le sol et roula de manière à se placer derrière Gilbert. Et là, comme la grande nation qu'il était, il fit un croche pied à l'adolescent, le poussant à terre. Il mit son pied sur le dos du garçon et l'écrasa de tout son poids.

- C'était du rapide … dit Prusse en riant.

- Enfoiré ! Tu m'as poussé !

- Comment tu fais tomber quelqu'un autrement qu'en le poussant ?

Matthew rit légèrement et les albinos se tournèrent vers lui. Il les regarda malicieusement avant de rire à nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire, la Glue ? Fit Gilbert sur le sol.

- Rien …. Juste le fait que Reine Gilbitch est sur le sol …

- Gilbitch ? Demanda Prusse. C'est marrant ça ! Je le réutiliserai !

Il enleva son pied de Gilbert et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, main qui évidemment, fut refusée par le têtu albinos.

- Et donc, Gilbitch, continua Prusse, tu dois obéir à ma requête …

Gilbert grogna entre ses dents et enleva la poussière de son tank shirt noir. Il n'avait visiblement pas imaginé de perdre aussi lamentablement … contrairement à Matthew.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Hissa Gilbert.

- Et bien … Voici ma requête : je te demande de protéger Mattie, ici présent …

- Quoi ?! Firent les deux autres en même temps.

- Je n'ai pas fini … Gilbert, je veux que tu protèges Mattie au péril de ta vie et que tu en fasses ton ami. Tu dois le jurer sur ton honneur.

Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi Prusse lui demandait ce genre de chose. Il était évident que jamais lui et Gilbert ne pourraient s'entendre, tout les opposait ! Ils ne se supportaient pas l'un l'autre !

- Pas moyen ! Répondit Gilbert en confirmant les pensées de Matthew.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, répondit Prusse, tu as perdu. Tu n'as donc pas d'honneur ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être prussien.

Matthew ne savait pas si c'était sensé être une insulte, mais Gilbert eut l'air de prendre cette phrase à cœur.

- Je le promets. Je protégerai Matthew au péril de ma vie.

- Et ?

Gilbert soupira.

- Et j'en ferai mon ami. Je le jure sur mon sang prussien.

Matthew se demanda un instant comment Gilbert pouvait avoir la certitude d'être prussien … Peut-être avait-ce un rapport avec le fait qu'il se pensait canadien … Au final, il ressemblait tellement à Canda qu'il serait logique qu'il soit canadien.

- Génial ! Commenta Prusse. Maintenant, j'ai quelque chose à te donner Mattie.

Il fouilla dans la poche droite sur son torse et sortit une jolie perle pas plus grosse qu'une grosse bille. Elle était mauve avec des reflets violets, lilas et améthystes. Prusse la regarda encore une seconde avant de la tendre à Matthew.

- Je l'ai trouvé il y a quelques semaines … La couleur me rappelait les yeux de Canada. Mon génialissime instinct me dit de te la donner alors … Prend-la …

Matthew tendit la main et la perle y roula. Lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec sa peau, Matthew se sentit comme aspirer. Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites avant que ce dernier ne perde connaissance.

**A/N : Merci beaucoup :) **

**Ce chapitre m'a donné du fil à retordre … La fin ne voulait pas s'écrire … Je n'avais pas vraiment la même fin avant … Bon, comme je vous aime bien, je vais vous offrir la version initiale de la fin, ça se passe juste après que Prusse ne dise « - En t'aimant » et avant que Gilbitch n'arrive. J'ai arrêté en plein milieu de l'idée pour la remplacer par une autre parce que les personnages étaient vraiment OOC, et que c'était écrit de manière tellement clichée qu'on aurait dit du Stephenie Meyer …**

**Ça fait un peu moins de 2 pages et les fautes ne sont pas corrigées.**

**Voilà pour vous :P**

- Je viens de réaliser que je pourrais te blesser …

Il avait le ton triste, et son visage restait sans émotion. La colère semblait s'être dissipée.

- Je ne vois pas trop comment, répondit Matthew.

- En t'aimant.

_Le souffle de Matthew se coupa. Il regarda Prusse sans comprendre, ou plutôt sans réaliser que Gilbert avait eu raison._

_- Je ne vois toujours pas comment, répéta Matthew._

_Il n'aimait pas Prusse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'était l'amour, ou peut-être qu'il ne le savait plus mais en tout cas, il ne se sentait pas en connexion avec l'albinos. Cependant, une chose était sûre, Prusse en avait fait bien plus pour lui sur ce camp que toutes les autres nations. L'albinos rit amèrement._

_- Je pourrais aller trop loin, Mattie. Je ne sais jamais quand m'arrêter. J'ai fait des tas de choses pas géniales du tout rien que parce que j'en avais envie …_

_- Tu les regrettes ces choses ?_

_- Ja. J'ai été un beau salaud …_

_Matthew n'y croyait pas. Prusse manquait de confiance en lui ? Lui qui disait qu'il était invincible, increvable, et génial ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il était hors de lui, hors personnage. Matthew voulait lui prouvé qu'il devait avoir confiance, qu'il n'irait pas trop loin s'il en avait la volonté ! Alors il fit une chose qui le surprit énormément. Il embrassa Prusse._

_Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ne savait même pas si c'était son premier baiser. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était remettre Prusse sur pied, être là pour lui, être un ami. Alors Matthew approfondit le baiser._

_Leur langues se caressaient gentiment, tout était doux dans ce baiser. Prusse prit Matthew sur ses genoux en gardant leurs lèvres collées. Il se mit à lui masser les fesses, ce qui étonnamment, plaisait beaucoup à Matthew. Prusse embrassait merveilleusement bien … Alors il se laissa faire._

_Il faisait confiance à son ami, il savait qu'il saurait arrêter._

_Et pourtant, les mains de Prusse défaisant le bouton de son pantalon. Matthew sentit les lèvres de Prusse contre son cou et il ouvrit les yeux. Il rencontra deux rubis emplis de désir sexuel. Son cœur accéléra … Mais Prusse allait arrêter … Matthew le savait, il avait confiance._

_Il n'arrêtait pas._

_- P-Prusse … Stop …_

_Il plongea la main dans le pantalon de Matthew et se mit à le caresser doucement, et regardant l'adolescent dans les yeux._

_- J'y arriverais pas Birdie …_

_Matthew secoua la tête, les larmes aux yeux._

_- Je ne suis pas C-Canada … A-Arrête …_

_- Tu es Canada … Tu es tellement comme lui …_

_La deuxième main de la nation caressait l'entrée du garçon, un doigt près à le pénétrer._

_- Pr-Prusse ! Je sais que tu p-peux arrêter, je te fais c-confiance …_

_- Confiance ? Demanda Prusse._

_Il avait cesser ses mouvements. Il vit les larmes au coin des yeux de Matthew et retira ses mains._

_- Putain de merde ! Je suis désolé, Mattie !_

_Il se leva et se retourna le temps pour Matthew de se rhabiller._

_- Tu vois ? Fit Matthew, tu sais t'arrêter !_

_Prusse le regarda le visage blanc._

_- Tu m'étonneras toujours … Tu sais que j'aurais pu te tuer ici même ?!_

_Matthew secoua la tête._

_- Non, tu en aurais été incapable. Je te fais confiance Prusse._

_- T'es fou ou quoi ? Continua l'albinos. J'allais vraiment le faire !_

**Voilà ! Ça fait pas plaisir un petit cadeau comme ça ? C'est du Yaoi, alors moi, perso, je prends :P**

**Un petit review s'il vous plait ? :P**


	4. C4 : La Perle des Souvenirs

**Maple War**

**Rating : M**

**WARNING : Mention de religion chrétienne**

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Hetalia**

**A/N : Ohayo minna-san ! ****Chapitre plus court, mais important ! Vous allez enfin (ça ne fait jamais que 4 chapitres) avoir la réponse à certaines de vos questions !**

**Nan, j'déconne ...**

**J'écris maintenant presque aussi vite sur mon tel que sur un ordi, c'est pas dingue ça ?**

**Qui regarde Sherlock ici ? Si vous ne le faite pas, faite le tout de suite ! Mon histoire peu attendre !**

**Comment ça 'ça n'a rien a voir ?' Sherlock c'est tellement homo que ça fait des cacas papillons, exactement comme Hetalia ! :P**

**Bonne lecture ! :)**

**Chapitre 4 : La Perle des Souvenirs**

_La neige heurtait la peau du visage de Matthew avec force. Quelle idée de sortir par ce temps ... Mais c'était pour trouver Gilbert, alors ça en valait la peine._

_Tout de même, cela faisait un mois ... Les chances pour qu'il ait survécu étaient minimes ..._

_Matthew se sentait humilié, bien qu'il ne sache pas trop pourquoi, il se sentait humilié depuis ce matin où Gilbert n'était pas venu à l'école. Cet abruti d'albinos qui décidait de quitter l'internat une journée de blizzard ... Journée qui s'était transformé en mois ..._

_La météo était en vrac depuis six ans ... Le temps était imprévisible. C'était actuellement le mois de juin et il faisait entre zéro et trois degrés ... Il y avait eu l'année précédente cinq mois sans précipitation, et il vivait au Canada !_

_La neige tombait de plus en plus fort ... Qu'allaient dire ses parents ? Il se riait de cet idiot aux cheveux blancs qui partait un jour de neige mais il ne valait visiblement pas beaucoup mieux ... Mais il était inquiet, et s'en voulait de ne pas être parti plus tôt par lui même à sa recherche. En même temps, il n'allait pas partir alors que les examens de fin d'année approchaient. Lui qui était tête de classe, il ne pouvait se permettre de manquer des heures de cours. C'était malheureux que l'école passe avant une personne ... Gilbert avait sans doute raison, il fallait vraiment qu'il revoit l'ordre de ses priorités ..._

_Ses yeux se posèrent sur une grotte en pierre grise. C'était une porte d'entrée pour un sol sec. Matthew y avança lentement et difficilement à cause de la couche de neige ralentissant ses pas._

_Une fois à l'intérieur, il vit l'écharpe de l'uniforme scolaire sur le sol. Il se pencha pour la ramasser et lire le nom sur l'étiquette._

_**Gilbert Beilschmidt**_

_Matthew soupira. Il espérait que Gilbert avait quitté le pays en ayant oublié son écharpe, plutôt que d'avancer et de trouver son cadavre congelé ..._

_La pensée de trouver un corps le mit mal à l'aise. Il eut soudainement envie de pleurer mais se retint, il était un homme après tout, pas une espèce de lopette !_

_Il sortit son téléphone pour pouvoir appeler la police, mais roula des yeux en voyant qu'il n'y avait évidemment pas de réseau. Gilbert était porté disparu, mais la police ne faisait plus aucune recherche, laissant ce plaisir aux étudiants de l'école. Le monde devenait un endroit vraiment trop étrange ces temps-ci ... Le canadien savait que son pays était autrefois une magnifique nation._

_Sorti de ses pensées, Matthew se releva et se mit à marcher dans la grotte. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il allait tomber sur un corps et se prépara au pire._

**XxXxX**

_C'est moi ?_

_Un souvenir !_

_Je suis bien canadien ... J'ai 16 ans, élève à Hetalia High ..._

_Mes souvenirs ..._

_Je suis un garçon timide mais déterminé._

_Je devais retrouver Gilbert ..._

_Je crois que ... Qu'il était mon ami ..._

_Étrange, je n'aurais jamais cru ..._

_Je sens que je me réveille ..._

_C'est la perle qui m'a fait ça ?_

**XxXxX**

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu encore ?!

C'était la voix d'Angleterre. Il avait l'air énervé ... mais quand ne l'était-il pas ?

- Rien, putain ! répondit Prusse ou Gilbert. Je lui ai donné une perle et il est tombé dans les vappes ...

Matthew grogna peu. Il n'avait pas mal à la tête, au contraire, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien depuis son arrivée. Les voix se turent et le canadien ouvrit les yeux.

France, Amérique, et Angleterre étaient à sa droite, et Prusse et Gilbert étaient à sa gauche. Il était installé dans son lit, par dessus la couette.

- Matisse ? lui demanda timidement Angleterre.

- C'est Matthew, crétin ! fit Prusse. C'est quand même pas difficile de retenir un putain de prénom anglophone !

- Ne fais pas attention à eux, Mathieu, ils ne sont pas très mature ...

- Tu peux causer, _Frog _!

Matthew s'assit alors que les trois nations se disputaient. Seuls Amérique et Gilbert restaient silencieux. L'albinos visiblement faisait du boudin allemand, alors que l'américain avait l'air encore plus pâle que d'habitude et semblait en souffrance. Il s'assit sur une chaise à côté d'Angleterre et passa le revers de sa main contre son front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Amérique ? Demanda Matthew. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme ...

Le silence retomba et les têtes se tournèrent vers Matthew.

- J-je ... commença Amérique à qui il n'était pas dans son habitude de bégayer. Je sens que les canadiens ratissent mes terres à la recherche de survivants qui sont dans des millions d'abris nucléaires ... Ils en ont eu une centaine ... Ma peau me brûle ... Je n'en ai plus pour longtemps ...

Matthew se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras. C'était comme être annoncer un cancer en phase terminale. Le canadien se sentait mal pour Amérique ... C'était le genre de nation qui jamais n'avait imaginé devoir disparaître. Il lui rendit son câlin en le remerciant.

Les autres nations regardaient le sol, mal à l'aise. C'était un sujet qu'ils n'aimaient particulièrement pas aborder, bien qu'il le fallait toujours à un moment ou à un autre. Les nations se mouraient à petit feu, cela commençait par leurs terres se faisant ravager, puis par les habitants se faisant tuer ou reniant leur pays.

- Mais on est pas là pour moi, Matt ! reprit-il joyeusement. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Prit dans les problèmes des autres, Matthew en avait oublié les siens. Ils n'étaient de toute façon pas aussi importants que ceux d'Amérique.

- J'ai revécu un de mes souvenirs ...

Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait vu. Gilbert buvait ses paroles les yeux et la bouche grands ouverts. Il avait visiblement lui aussi envie de récupérer ses souvenirs, et c'était parfaitement compréhensible.

- Donc vous vous connaissiez ... conclut France.

Matthew et Gilbert échangèrent un regard timide et furtif.

- Je crois qu'on était amis ... confirma Matthew. Je le traitais d'idiot, et je m'inquiètais pour lui ...

- C'est effectivement ce que font les amis ... Répondit France en mettant un bras autour des épaules d'Angleterre qui l'insulta en se dégageant.

Prusse passa une main dans les cheveux de Matthew et posa l'autre sur ceux de Gilbert.

- Kesesese~! Je savais que ma génialissime personne avait raison ! Il ne faut jamais douter de ma parole !

Angleterre soupira et Matthew posa une question.

- Je me suis évanoui combien de temps ?

- Pas grand chose, répondit le français. Juste le temps que Prusse te transporte jusqu'à ta chambre et que Gilbert nous prévienne. Je dirais un peu moins de dix minutes ...

Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi les nations accordaient tant importance à lui et Gilbert. Ils n'étaient que des humains, rien de plus, rien de moins. Angleterre semblait penser qu'ils étaient suffisamment importants pour pouvoir vivre avec les nations, mais Matthew ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- Sinon, tu vas bien ? continua France. Pas de douleur ?

Le canadien secoua la tête.

- Je n'ai pas mal, je ... Je me sens mieux en quelque sorte ...

- _Good ..._ Euh ... je pense que je vais avoir besoin de main d'oeuvre pour transporter _America _jusqu'à sa chambre ...

Amérique était endormi, la joue contre le bras d'Angleterre qui rougissait légèrement.

Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour le soulever. Angleterre prit les jambes, Prusse le bassin, et France lui prit les bras et la tête.

Matthew et Gilbert restèrent dans la pièce. Le canadien refaisait ses lacets en silence alors que l'albinos l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? demanda Gilbert sur un ton intéressé.

Il n'avait pas son sourire narquois habituel sur son visage. Il n'avait pas non plus besoin d'être plus précis dans sa question, Matthew savait parfaitement où il voulait en venir.

- Je me sens plus complet. Un peu plus ... moi-même.

Gilbert lui sourit.

- Cool ...

Un nouveau silence pesant.

- Écoute Matthew ... Je vais essayé de faire un effort mais ... Erg ... C'est juste que je n't'aime vraiment pas ... J'arrive même pas à accepter le fait qu'on ait été ami ...

Matthew prit la réflexion comme une claque. Il lui sourit amèrement et se leva pour partir.

Il était assez confus. Son souvenir lui avait fait réaliser qu'il pouvait _s'inquieter _pour l'albinos, comme le ferait un ami. Mais maintenant, la réalité venait lui mordre les fesses. Il était prêt à faire tout son possible pour faire de Gilbert son ami, mais le prussien n'allait qu'_essayer ... _Ça en disait long sur les possibilités qu'ils deviennent amis ...

- On a rien en commun ... Continua Gilbert qui n'avait même pas remarqué que Matthew était prêt à partir.

Ce dernier se retourna en le mitraillant du regard.

- Tu te trompes, aucun de nous n'avons de souvenirs. C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà un point commun. Il y a aussi le fait qu'on est tout les deux _seuls_. Tu as peut-être l'impression de t'être fait des amis, mais c'est faux, Gilbert. Eux, ils s'en foutent, ils ont d'autre choses à penser que ta petite personne ! Tu crèveras sûrement avant eux, la gueule ouverte, et tu ne manqueras à personne !

Sur ce, il quitta la chambre en claquant la porte.

**XxXxX**

Le soir même, Gilbert et Matthew étaient présentés aux nations étant revenues de mission. Ils étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre dans la salle de réunion. Ils ne s'adressaient pas la parole, mais par facilité, ils étaient toujours placés l'un avec l'autre.

Pour faire simple, Allemagne était trop effrayant, Autriche était trop maniéré, Romano était trop fâché et Espagne était trop ... Le contraire de tout ça ...

- Ahahaha~! Riait Espagne assit à la droite de Gilbert. Un deuxième Prusse~! J'espère que tu fais aussi bien la fête que lui~!

Matthew pouvait presque voir les petites ondulations qu'il mettait à la fin de ses phrases.

- Fait pas attention à ce putain d'idiot. Fit Romano à gauche de Matthew ... J'espère que tu seras aussi pas chiant que l'enfoiré de Canada ...

Le canadien s'abstint de lui dire sa phrase n'avait pas de sens. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge et le silence s'installa. Allemagne se leva pour faire le rapport de sa mission.

- Pour commencer, notre mission fut un succès : nous avons guidés les armées jusqu'au Danemark où elles sont actuellement en train de tuer tous les Kumas et de parer les troupes canadiennes.

Danemark confirma en disant qu'il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Pour le prouver, il se leva et se mit debout sur la table en montrant ses muscles et en criant qu'il avait reprit du poil de la bête. Norvège le fit taire et redescendre en le tapant derrière la tête. Matthew avait remarqué que ce pays était un des rares à qui Danemark obéissait.

- Cependant nous avons remarqués quelques anomalies sur notre trajet. Il y a par exemple le fait que nous nous sommes fait attaquer par d'autres peuples que des canadiens. Il y avait des japonais ainsi que des brésiliens et des portugais.

- Pardon, aru ?! Mais ces nations ont disparues !

- C'est exact, dit Autriche en se levant. Vous avez sans doute remarqué que lorsqu'une nation disparaît, les assauts sur ses terres cessent aussitôt. Nous pensons qu'elles ne disparaissent pas mais qu'elles se font enlever et que d'une manière ou d'une autre, elles joignent leur forces à Canada.

Chine se leva d'un coup en tapant la table de la paume de ses mains.

- Mais c'est impossible, aru ! Pourquoi maintenant, après six ans de conflit, aru ! Japon n'aurait jamais-

- Je sais ce que tu penses, Chine, reprit Autriche, mais je me permets d'objecter. En traversant la Suisse, nous nous sommes fait attaquer par des suisses, et ils n'avaient pas l'air de le faire consciemment, ils ressemblaient à une armée sans cervelles.

Matthew eut l'image en tête d'une armée de zombie attaquant les nations. Il en eut froid dans le dos. Comme si des ours polaire ne suffisaient pas ...

- Oh mon Dieu ... fit Liechtenstein sur le bord des larmes.

Prusse, qui était assit à côté d'elle mit une main réconfortante sur son épaule comme le ferait un grand frère.

- Cependant, dit Allemagne, en arrivant au Luxembourg et en Belgique, nous avons été accueillit par des peuples qui résistaient par eux même, ce qui laisse à penser que ces nations résistent quelque part sur terre ... Peut-être subissent-elles la torture.

Pays-Bas grinça des dents et serra les poings. Matthew supposa que cela énervait la nation que les deux autres pays du Benelux soient en souffrance.

- C'est tout ce que nous avons à rapporter. Conclut Allemagne en s'asseyant.

À peine l'allemand fut sur sa chaise qu'Italie du Nord sauta sur ses genoux. Il se fit gronder et se mit à larmoyer, ce qui fit paniquer Allemagne qui s'excusa et Italie lui sauta au cou.

Matthew trouvait cela mignon, et les autres nations semblaient être habituées à ce genre de spectacle à en juger par leur manque de réaction (sauf Romano qui lançait des dagues avec ses yeux).

- Changeons de sujet, fit Angleterre en se levant. Gilbert et Matthew ici présent viennent d'un autre monde comme vous le savez tous.

Tout le monde le savait ... Ils étaient les jouets des nations après tout ... En y réfléchissant un peu, c'était peut-être pour ça que les pays les laissaient avec eux, parce qu'ils étaient une source de divertissement ...

- Je pense qu'ils ne sont pas ici par hasard. Continua l'anglais. Je suis certains qu'ils sont là pour nous aider à gagner cette guerre.

Matthew fronça des sourcils. Il ne voyait pas trop en quoi il pouvait aider ... Il ne savait rien faire, littéralement, pour aider, à moins de pouvoir faire cesser la guerre avec des pancakes ...

- Pour l'instant nous ne savons pas comment, je pense que cela à un rapport avec cette perle que tu as touchée toute à l'heure. Je pense aussi que demain matin, tu devrais aller avec Gilbert dans la grotte où nous vous avons trouvés.

Gilbert hocha la tête en compréhension. Il avait l'air plus calme que d'habitude et involontairement, Matthew le regarda l'oeil inquiet, ce qui n'échappa à Prusse, puisque le canadien l'entendit 'Keseseser' dans son coin.

- Je les accompagnerai, dit Hongrie. Parfois la grotte me parle.

Tout le monde la regarda sans rien dire, sauf Prusse qui envoya aux adolescents un regard signifiant 'ne demandez même pas ...'

''Ouiiii Hongrie'' semblait être la pensée commune.

- Bien, maintenant que cela est réglé, vous pouvez vous plaindre des autres ou vous taire à jamais ...

Les fins de réunion était toujours dédiée aux nations ayant des reproches à faire aux autres. Apparemment, il fut un temps ou rien ne pouvait être fait aux réunions parce que les pays passaient leur temps à se disputer et à se frapper (ça c'était pour France et Angleterre).

Étant fatigué, Matthew préféra s'abstenir de voir le spectacle du soir (car oui, c'était une véritable pièce de théâtre ou le canadien riait à chaque fois, les nations était tellement immatures parfois). Il sortit de la salle, suivit de Gilbert.

- Hey, Matthew !

Il se retourna.

- Écoute, je suis … Enfin, ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure … Je pensais pas que ça te toucherait comme ça … Enfin … _Gute Nacht .._.

Matthew savait que c'était la chose la plus proche d'une excuse qu'il aurait de la part de Gilbert. Il lui sourit timidement.

- Bonne nuit, Gil.

**XxXxX**

- Fiou, la dernière fois que je suis venue ici, j'ai trouvé un Gilbert inconscient sur le sol !

Hongrie termina sa phrase en ébouriffant les cheveux du dit albinos. Ils étaient tous les trois en face de la grotte. Matthew était nerveux, il savait qu'il ne devait pas trop espérer, mais il avait profondément envie qu'on lui révèle le but de sa mission.

- J'aurais préféré te trouver toi, Mattie ... Gilbert ne posais que des questions débiles du genre ''Pourquoi vous parlez tous français et pas anglais ?'' ...

- Hey, quand t'auras fini de te foutre de ma gueule, on pourra avancer ?

Hongrie lui fronça les sourcils avant de faire le premier pas à l'intérieur. Les adolescents y avancèrent à leur tour. Matthew se demanda comment cela se faisait que des torches soient allumées, et il eut sa réponse quand il vit des hommes et des femmes en train de prier. Le fond de la caverne se divisait en trois.

- C'est là que je t'ai trouvé Matthew.

Gilbert pointa une partie familière à Matthew. Hongrie dit qu'elle avait trouvé Gilbert au même endroit et les invita à prendre une torche pour avancer dans les trois chemins différents.

- Ces tunnels sont sacrés, leur dit-elle. Si vous êtes accepté, vous vous retrouverez dans un sanctuaire, et si vous ne l'êtes pas, vous trouverez une impasse.

- Sérieux ? Demanda Gilbert. Et c'est sacré par qui ?

- Par celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ...

- Tu te fous de moi là ?

Hongrie leva les yeux au plafond et avança dans le tunnel du milieu.

- Prenez-en chacun un différent.

Une fois qu'elle avait disparue, Gilbert se tourna vers Matthew.

- Elle se moque de nous là ?

Matthew avait entendu quelques rumeurs sur cette grotte. Il était dit que la Vierge Marie était apparue à plusieurs soldats avant qu'ils soient envoyés en mission.

Angleterre avait dit 'sentir quelque chose', mais n'arrivait pas à trouver plus qu'un sentiment quand il y mettait les pieds.

Même Prusse avait demandé à ce qu'ils prient pour lui dans la grotte.

Et Hongrie entendait des voix.

Bref ...

- Maintenant que j'y pense Gilbert, pourquoi tu étais dans la grotte quand tu m'as trouvé ?

- Ça euh ... Je sais pas trop ... Juste une envie d'y aller ...

Matthew hocha la tête et attrapa deux torches au mur. Il en tendit une à Gilbert et se mit en face d'une des deux entrées.

- Bon bah ... Quand faut y aller, il faut y aller ...

- Hey, Matt ...

- Hm ?

- T'as remarqué que depuis que tu as touché cette perle tu as pris confiance en toi ?

- Je ... Non ... J'ai pas remarqué ...

- C'est plus sympa de discuter avec toi quand tu n'as pas peur de parler ...

- M-merci ?

- Mais tu restes une lopette !

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans le couloir de droite. Matthew secoua la tête. Quel enfant ...

Il emprunta le couloir de gauche en pensant que quand il s'intéressait à autre chose que lui-même, Gilbert était supportable.

**XxXxX**

C'était long ... Matthew avait l'impression de marcher depuis des kilomètres. Et ça descendait en plus, ce qui voulait dire qu'il allait devoir tout remonter ... Et avec sa chance, il allait tomber sur une impasse ...

Il baissa la tête quand il fut éblouit par un rayon de lumière. Il mit une main devant son visage pour se protéger et avança doucement jusqu'à la fin du tunnel.

Hongrie était assise par terre et enlaçait ses genoux. Gilbert était arrivé en même temps que lui et se frottait les yeux.

- Putain de lumière, ça fait pas plaisir à mon génial albinisme ...

Hongrie releva la tête.

- Oh vous êtes déjà là ! C'est parfait ! Approchés, approchés mes enfants, n'ayez point peur !

Elle se leva et Matthew prit part du décor autour de lui. Il était dans une espèce de chapelle souterraine avec des fleurs roses mauves et rouges posées un peu partout. Dans le fond sonore, on pouvait entendre le chant des oiseaux. Ce qui étonna le plus Matthew c'était le fait que sa torche ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, la grotte semblait être illuminée d'elle-même.

Le fond de la caverne était époustouflant. Matthew ne savait où poser ses yeux. Les murs étaient décorés de mosaïques de milliers de couleurs et représentant différentes scènes de la vie de paysans.

Les yeux illuminés, il s'avança pour toucher la véritable oeuvre d'art exposée devant lui.

- Où on est ?

Matthew sursauta à la voix soudaine de Gilbert et rétracta sa main.

- C'est une grotte mystérieuse ... fit Hongrie. Elle apparaît quand on a besoin d'elle. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, c'était chez Taiwan.

- Comment tu sais tout ça toi ? Demanda Gilbert.

- C'est Dieu qui me l'a dit.

- Tu peux pas être sérieuse deux minutes, grosse vache ?

- Meuh.

Le canadien caressa le mur et s'écarta en réalisant quelque chose.

- Le mur est chaud ... Dit-il.

- Sérieux ? fit Gilbert.

L'albinos s'approcha et toucha à son tour la paroi murale. La grotte se mit à trembler et Matthew tomba sur le sol tandis que Gilbert et Hongrie trouvèrent stabilité.

Devant eux, les mosaïques se mirent à danser et les couleurs formèrent des images, comme un film.

D'abbord, on y vit une représentation grossière de Gilbert et Matthew. Ils marchaient côte à côte sur une route. Le chemin se divisa en pleins de petits sentiers. Le visage de Gilbert se métamorphosa en un oeil géant, et un des sentiers se mit à briller. Ils l'empreintèrent et arrivèrent au bout sans problème.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?!

À peine Gilbert eu le temps de réagir que le sol trembla a nouveau et le mur se métamorphosa de la même manière.

On y revit une représentation se Gilbert en mode j'ai-un-oeil-à-la-place-d'une-tête, et de Matthew qui lui avait une tête en forme de bouche. Il y avait en face d'eux une copie de Matthew entouré d'ours polaires. Le canadien comprit immédiatement de qui il s'agissait. Canada.

Le sol trembla et la scène changea. Cette fois, Matthew avait de nouveau son visage, au contraire de Gilbert qui était toujours un globr oculaire. Ils suivaient un sentier de lumière et ramassaient des perles mauves et d'autres rouges sur le sol. Plus ils en avaient, plus l'image de Matthew souriait. Même Tête d'Oeil avait l'air heureux.

Matthew, le vrai, jeta un coup d'oeil à Gilbert et Hongrie qui maintenant étaient sur le sol. Sans doute les autres secousses les avaient fait tomber.

La terre trembla une nouvelle fois. La scène montrait Matthew et Gilbert, qui cette fois avait son propre visage, dans cette grotte même. Des perles flottaient autour d'eux et une lumière les enveloppait. Ils étaient entourés de nations, dont Canada. Puis d'un coup, les adolescents disparurent alors que les nations les saluaient.

La terre se mit à bouger, mais cette fois de manière beaucoup plus intense.

- Merde, putain !

Matthew se retourna pour voir que le sol se fracturait aux pieds de Gilbert. La fissure se prolongeait au travers de la grotte.

- Si on ne sort pas tout de suite on finira au fond de ce trou ! Cria Hongrie au dessus du son provoqué par le déchirement du sol.

- Aa-ah !

Le sol s'était ouvert juste sous l'albinos qui était maintenant suspendu au bord de la fissure.

- Gilbert !

Matthew, qui était plus près de lui qu'Hongrie s'empressa d'aller l'aider.

- Mattie, non ! Fit la nation. Pas par là !

Mais c'était trop tard. L'adolescent n'avait pas remarqué que le trou s'élargissait dans cette direction. Il n'émit qu'un petit bruit de surprise lorsque le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et qu'il se mit à chuter la tête la première.

**A/N: *soupire* c'est enfin fini ...**

**Ma soeur était morte de rire en imaginant Gild'oeil x)**

**Je vais vous avouez quelque chose ... Je ... Je perds peu à peu ma passion pour Hetalia. **

**Je vais tout de même finir mes fics en cours mais ce sera tout ...**

**Une meilleure nouvelle ? Je vais enfin savoir dans quel pays du monde je vais étudiez l'année prochaine ! J'ai trop hâte :D**

**Parlons un peu de ce chapitre, il est court, je sais, et il n'aurait pas dû se finir ainsi, mais de cette façon, j'aurais plus de chose à dire au prochain chapitre :3**

**J'aimerai entendre votre interprétation de la mosaïque ... C'est assez simple, je pense ... Il n'y a pas beaucoup de mystère là dedans.**

**L'explication dans le prochain chapitre :)**

**Review plz? :P**


End file.
